


Fairy Of The Ice Dragon (Book 1 Of The Ice Dragon Series)

by JayLove04



Series: Ice Dragon Series [1]
Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/M, Fairy, Fun, Love, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 34,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayLove04/pseuds/JayLove04
Summary: Have you ever wonder, what if there was a person with powers similar to Blooms?This is a story about an Enchantix fairy named Luna Crystal. The Princess of Crystalia. But she isn't your ordinary fairy. She has the power of the Dragon's Ice. This is an ancient dragon that has powers equal to that of the dragon flame. So when the Winx are told about this girl, they immediately want to meet her. Lucky for them Luna has just registered in Alfea to be in the same year as the Winx. But right before her first day of school, disaster strikes. Creatures of darkness attack the Winx and Specialist. But when their backs are against the wall, can Luna come and save the day? Or will she too fall victim to the evil creatures? But the question on everyone's mind is, who sent these creatures?Please read and review!!!!!!This takes place after season 3. So Valtor is defeated, but The Wizards of The Black Circle have not appeared yet.(Also available on Wattpad. My account is JayaPrincess)
Relationships: Aisha | Layla/Nabu (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Brandon/Stella (Winx Club), Flora/Helia (Winx Club), Musa/Riven (Winx Club), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Tecna/Timmy (Winx Club)
Series: Ice Dragon Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630702
Kudos: 7





	1. Prologue: Luna Crystal

Name: Luna Crystal

Age: 16

Hair color: Light Blue/Purple

Eye color: Dark Blue

Magic: Dragon's Ice power(identical and just as, or more, powerful than the Dragon's flame)

Luna Personality: Fun, silly, kindhearted, caring, loving, honest, sometimes cold

Parents: Elias & Marie Crystal.

Siblings Names:  
Big sister, Angel Crystal  
Twin brother, Jack Crystal  
Little brother, Frost Crystal.

Family Magic/Royal Status:  
Parents; King & Queen/warriors

Older sister; Princess/Sirenix Fairy(in Sirenix curse)

Twin brother; Prince/wizard/warrior

Little brother; Prince/soon to be wizard/warrior.

Bonded Pixie: Yuki of the cold

(Pictures avalible on my Wattpad: @JayaPrincess)


	2. Chapter 1: Goodbye Crystalia, Hello Alfea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna heads to Alfea. Tragedy strikes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everytime I try to place pictures they always look weird. If you wanna look at the pics, just search up my Wattpad. @JayaPrincess

Snow.

That's all she could see. A girl with knee long purple/blue hair named Luna wandered around the snow filled land.

Luna was in a simple white summer dress. No shoes, no socks, no jacket. Just the dress. Most people would freeze to death, being in the cold with such light clothing on. But not her, she was used to the cold weather.

Luna continued to walk the snowy land aimlessly. Then she heard a voice.

"Luna, Luna."

A calm and soothing voice called out. The voice sounded so familiar to her, but she just couldn't place it.

"Luna, my sister. I'm over here."

Luna turned her body and came face to face with a girl. 

She had beautiful brown skin with long gray/blue hair that was in a fish tail braid. She had a beautiful flowing blue dress on. Her shoes had blue and purple ribbons. She wore a blue and white mask, the finishing touch of her outfit was a beautiful snowflake tiara.

The two girls stared at one another for a few moments. Then Luna smiled and latched onto the girl in front of her.

"Angel!!"

Luna yelled as she buried her face into Angel's chest. Angel gave a smile and wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"It is good to see you again my dear sister. I have missed you and our family so much."

Angel said as she and Luna separated. Luna gave a nod as Angel ran her fingers through her Luna's hair. Her smile soon turned into a frown.

"Luna, there is a great evil coming. It is threatening to destroy the entire Magic Dimension. You must stop it."

Luna's eyes widened at this.

"What are you serious? What is it? When will it arrive? How can I stop It?"

Luna franticly asked. At that moment, Angel disappeared from view. Luna started to look around for her sister but could not see her.

"Luna you must stop this evil. But you can't do it alone. You must find the Dragon's Flame."

Angel's said as her voice echoed around the empty snow filled land.

"Wait Angel come back! Who is the Dragon's Flame? Who is this great evil? Angel? ANGEL?!"

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡

"Angel!!"

Luna yelled as she shot up out of bed. Luna struggled to regain her breath as she checked her surroundings.

'Your in your room Luna. Relax.'

Luna looked over at the clock and it read 7:24.

'It's 7:24, gotta be at Alfea by 10:15. Better hurry.'

Luna told herself as she got out of blue bed and headed for the shower.

'Sis said there was a great evil coming, and that I must stop it. She also said I would need the help of the Dragon's Flame. But that power died a long time ago. Unless.... it didn't.'

Luna thought as she finished up her bath and got out. Luna grabbed a towel and went back to her bedroom. She then dried off and began to get dress.

Luna wore a black under shirt with a blue dress on top of it. She had a white and silver belt on the dress. She wore knee high socks with blue and black heeled boots. She had on black gloves with white wrist bands. She also wore a necklace with a diamond on it.

Once finished getting dressed, Luna walked over to her mirror and tied her purple hair into pigtails. Luna took a step back, and smiled at her work.

She walked over to the dresser next to her bed, and smiled down at the pixie who was fast asleep. The pixie was Yuki, the pixie of the cold. She was fast asleep in her tiny bed.

Luna quietly chuckled at her bonded Pixie. She gently poked Yuki in her side, trying to wake her. All Yuki did was swat Luna's finger away.

This caused Luna's laughter to increase. Which annoyed Yuki enough to make her get out of bed. The tiny silver haired pixie snapped her fingers so she was in her everyday clothes. Yuki stomped her tiny foot on the dresser and glared at her bonded fairy.

"How could you wake me up Luna! I was in the middle of an amazing dream. You better have a good excuse for why you did this."

Yuki demanded as she flew up to eye level with Luna. Luna continued to laugh as Yuki's rage continued to grow. Seeing this, Luna forced herself to calm down.

"Okay okay I'm sorry. But you gotta get ready. I'm enrolling in Alfea today remember."

Yuki's face lit up with excitement.

"Yeah!!!! I totally forgot. I get to see Lockette, Chatta, Digit, Piff, Tune, Amore, and all the pixie pets. This is gonna be awesome!!! I especially can't wait to see Chatta. She's my BPFF you know."(best pixie friend forever)

Yuki shouted excitedly as she flew off to pack her suitcases. Luna shook her head at her bonded pixie. As Yuki flew around the bedroom, Luna left the room and headed for the dinning hall.

She began to walk down the long hall, smiling as memories of her and her siblings running up and down these halls came to mind. She began to descend down the spiral staircase and then continued walking. It took a few more minutes to get to the dinning hall. When she got there she ran straight into her twin brother, Jack.

Jack had dark blue hair, smooth brown skin, and deep blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket with a vest under it. He had blue and black plaid pants, white shoes, and a dark blue glove on his left hand.

"Oh hey Jack. Did the chef finish making breakfast yet?"

Luna asked as she and Jack took their seats in the dinning room. Jack simply nodded his head and sat next to his sister. Luna gave him a smile and was about to ask another question, when their 8 year old brother Frost roller skated in.

He skated around the table three times and stopped in front on the twins. He gave them a bright smile and placed his hands on his hips.

Frost had dark blue hair, with mixed match eyes. He wore a black and white stripped shirt with black skinny jeans. He had on a dark blue jacket with white bandages covering his right arm. His roller skates were black with Gray.

Luna and Jack both just smiled at their little brother. Frost moved over and sat on Luna's other side. The three siblings started having a conversation when their parents walked in.

Their mother Marie, the Queen of Crystalia, smiled at the three children as she sat across from them. Their father Elias, the King of Crystalia, took a seat next to her.

Marie had light blue hair that went down to her knees. Her eyes were the same as Luna's. Elias had dark purple hair that went down to his shoulders. His eyes were a deep ocean blue.

"Hello children."

Their mother said as she began to eat the food on her plate. The kids and parents all engaged in a light conversation. The family was soon interrupted by a tiny silver haired pixie.

"Lunaaaaa. I'm all packed and ready to go. When are we leaving? Tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Yuki demanded as she flew around the dinning hall in a frenzy. This caused laughter to brake out from the family. Hearing this, Yuki blushed bright red. She slowly flew back down and stood on the table.

Clearing her throat, Yuki regained her composer and looked expectantly towards Luna. Seeing this, Luna stifled her laughter and gave Yuki her full attention.

"Well Yuki, I have a few more things to pack. But once I'm done we'll be leaving."

Luna said as she took a bite of her food.

"Don't worry sis, we'll miss you while your at Alfea. While you're gone can I sleep in your room?"

Frost said as he began to bounce in his seat. Luna giggled in response and answered with a maybe. Yuki and the Crystal family sat their finished breakfast. Once done, they went their seperate ways until it was time for Luna too leave.

Luna and Yuki wwnt back upstairs to their room. Luna cast a spell to retrieve the needed suitcases.

"Alright let's see. I got three suitcases for shirts. Three suitcases for pants/shorts. Four suitcases for shoes. Two suitcase for dresses. Two suitcase for bra's, underwear, and socks. Three Jewlery cases. And finally, two boxes of scrolls and spell books. All done."

Luna said as she magically stacked all of her things. She clapped her hands twice. This caused the bags and boxes to shrink so they could fit in her pocket.

"Alright Yuki, I'm all packed and ready to go."

"Good. Let's go say goodbye to Crystalia and hello to Alfea!"

The tiny pixie yelled excitedly. Luna smiled and made a hand gesture that signaled Yuki to come over. Yuki quickly grabbed her bags, and fluttered over. The two set off towards the front doors.

By the time the two got there, everyone was waiting. The parents and siblings gave bright smiles towards the two girls.

"Oh Luna. My little girl. You've grown up so much. I just wish your sister was here to see this. I know she would be proud."

Marie said as tears of joy slipped down her face. Elias placed a gentle hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Your mother is right. We are all very proud of you. I know you'll do great things Luna."

Elias said, giving his daughter a tight hug. Luna returned it gratefully. Once they separated, Luna and her mother embraced. They stayed like that for a minute or so before parting. Luna then turned towards her bothers. They both gave a smile, and walked up to her.

"Big sis, I remember when we were kids and you would always worry about me. You acted like the slightest scratch could kill me. I always complained about it. But I reality, I was happy that you were such a worrier. It made me feel safe. So thank you, for always worrying."

Frost said looked down with a blush on his face. Luna smiled at her brother sweetly. Seeing this, Frost started to fiddle with the bandages on his right forearm. Luna giggled at her brother and pulled him into a tight hug. Frost didn't return it, but after a couple of seconds he did. They separated and Luna turned to her twin.

"You know Luna, when we were kids I always thought that I was the better twin. With me being a wizard and you being a fairy I thought that I was superior. But seeing how much you've changed over these years. I think it's safe to say that we're on equal terms. For now."

Jack said giving an arrogant smirk. Luna gave him one in return. The two twins then hugged.

"Im really gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too bro."

The twins broke apart from their hug and Luna stepped towards the door. She glance back at her family and smiled.

"Thank you, everyone. I wouldn't be going to Alfea if it wasn't for you guys. If Angel was here she would be proud of me. I'm going to follow in her foot steps and be the greatest fairy Alfea has ever seen. I promise."

Luna declared as she placed a hand on her heart. Yuki came flying over and landed on top of her head.

"That's right she'll be an amazing fairy, and I'll be right by her side when it happens. Don't worry she'll be just fine."

Yuki said giving a bright smile. The Crystal family all smiled at the pixie. Luna took a deep breath and opened a portal that would take them to Alfea.

Luna gave Yuki a slight nod. The two began to walk through the portal, but Luna was stopped when a pair of small arms wrap around her waist. She looked over her shoulder and saw Frost.

"Please be careful. I don't want to lose you like we lost Angel."

Frost said in a small voice so that only Luna could hear. Luna smiled at her brothers actions. She slowly unwrapped his arms and turned around so she was facing him. Luna got down to eye level and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"I promise I'll come back to you safely. Remember, my word is my bond and I always keep my word. You won't lose me. Count on it."

Luna said softly. She stood up and began walking to the portal again. Yuki quickly flew over next to her.

"Luna! Be safe and show Alfea what a Princess from Crystalia can really do!"

Frost yelled to her. All Luna did was wave her hand in response. Then the fairy and pixie were gone.

♤♡◇♧ Alfea, Winx Dorm. Time is 7:24 a.m.♤♡◇♧

The sun shined brightly through the windows of the a dorm in the famous magic school, Alfea. In one of those dorms, a girl with bright red hair was just starting the day.

Bloom sat up and gave a yawn. She looked over at the clock which read 7:24 a.m. Bloom stood up and walked over to the foot of her bed. She smiled at the blue bunny who was fast asleep.

"Kiko time to wake up. We got a big day today."

Bloom said as she walked over to wake up Lockette. Kiko sat up and yawned. He looked over at Bloom and smiled. He quickly jumped off the bed and hopped over to her.

Bloom picked up Kiko and placed him on her shoulder. Bloom stood in front of the sleeping Lockette and smiled.

"Hey Lockette, wake up. It's a new semester. Which means new students and new pixie's."

Bloom said as she gently tickled her bonded Pixie. Lockette giggled and immediately flew out of bed.

"Yay!!!! A new school year. I can't wait let's go, let's go, let's go. Piff! Piff get up we're wasting the day away sleeping."

Lockette yelled as she flew across the room to shake Piff awake.  
(A/N: In this story Bloom and Aisha are roommates. Tecna and Musa are roommates. Stella has a room to herself. And Flora will be sharing a room with Luna when she arrives.)

Piff gave a tired yawn and slowly sat up. Lockette pulled Piff by the arm and flew out the room to wake up the other pixie's. 

Bloom giggled and shook her head. She walked over to Aisha and shook her awake. Aisha sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Wake up sleepy head. The guys are coming g over today."

Bloom said as she went to go get dressed. Aisha sat up in bed and started her routine. Once they were dressed and ready they went out to the main area. When Bloom and Aisha got out the room they saw the Winx doing their usually.

Tecna and Digit were playing a virtual simulator. Stella and Amore were looking through fashion magazines. Musa was listening to her music while Tune was dusting the coffee table. Flora was feeding her plants. While Chatta, Piff and Lockette were sitting on the armrest of the couch.

"Hey girls, you excited about tomorrow?"

Musa asked as she took off her headphones.

"I'm excited for the new faces we're gonna see today and tomorrow."

Flora said as she put the watering pot down.

"What I'm excited about is all the new classes we're gonna take."

Tecna said as she ended the simulator, much to Digit's dismay.

From her position across the room, Stella gave a loud annoyed sigh.

"I couldn't care less about the new classes Tecna. The only thing I care about is when the boys are gonna get here."

"Come on Stella, you know how busy they've been at Red Fountain. Have some sympathy." 

Bloom said as she walked over to Stella and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"I know, I know. But it wouldn't kill them to stop by and say hello."

"Um Stella, you don't have to wait any longer. Their ship just touched down in the court yard."

Aisha yelled as she grabbed Piff and ran out the room. The Winx and Pixie's immedianly followed. Out in the court yard the Winx watched as the door opened. Some of the new girls stared in awe, while the older girls continued about their business.

The specialist walked out the ship and ran to their respected girlfriends.

"Hey ladies, did you miss us?"

Sky asked as he planted a kiss on Bloom's cheek.

"Of course we did. But how'd you guys get here. I thought you were too busy."

Stella asked as she slightly stepped away from Brandon.

"We got permission from Saladion to come here."

Timmy said as he adjusted his glasses. 

Bloom gave a smile, happy that they were finally able to see the guys again. But her attention was averted from Sky to the ship. Leaning against the entrance was a boy with red hair.

"Hey who's that?"

Bloom asked, pointing at the boy by the ship. The Winx and Specialist all looked towards the ship. Helia gave a smile and motioned for the boy to walk over here.

"Girls I'd like you to meet Alister Danielson. He's a family friend. He is also the Prince of Excalibur."

Helia said as he place a hand on Alister's shoulder.

Alister wore a black zip up crop top with a red crystal necklace. He had fire red hair with red eyes to match. He wore white pants with a red belt. His shoes were black. He had a long sword on his hips and a #3 tattoo on his right shoulder.

"It's a pleasure to meet the famous Winx Club girls."

Alister said as he gave a warm smile. Which the girls graciously returned. Bloom was about to ask him something, when Griselda inturupted them.

"Ladies Mrs.Faragonda wishes to see you in her office. All of you, boys and pixie's included. Come along."

Griselda said as she lead the way to the headmistress's office. Once their Griselda let them in. She then left them to talk.

"You wanted to see us Headmistress?"

Bloom asked. Mrs. Faragonda turned around in her chair so she was facing the group.

"There is an important matter to discuss. This year, like every year, we are getting new students. But there is one student in purticular that stands out. Her name is Luna Crystal. She is the Princess of Crystalia. But their is something special about her magic. She has the power of the Dragon's Ice."

"Um Mrs.F what is the Dragon's Ice and why is it important?"

"Well Flora, the Dragon's Ice is an ancient power that dates back to when the Dragon's Flame was first created. The Dragon's Flame and the Dragon's Ice were the most power beings in all the magic dimension. This power is just as strong, if not stronger, than the Dragon's Flame. It is also very dangerous. I'm telling you all this because Luna is arriving here with all the other new students today. She is in the same year as you all so I want you to look after her. I'm not sure if she is an Enchantix fairy yet. You'll have to ask her yourselves now go."

Mrs.Faragonda said pointing to the door. The friends all left the office and went back to the court yard.

"This is crazy. A girl with powers like me, it's unreal." 

Bloom said as she walked. Sky placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. He was about to say something when an ear piercing scream shot through Alfea.

Creatures of complete darkness were attacking the students. People were running and screaming. Griselda came out and began to direct traffic. When her eyes landed on the Winx, she gave them a nod telling them to go. The Winx nodded back in response.

"Ready girls?!"

Bloom asked/yelled.

"Ready!"

"Magic Winx Enchantix!"


	3. Chapter 2: New Enchantix Fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight happens

"Winx Enchantix!!"

The six friends shouted. A bright light surrounded them as they began to transform. When the light vanished, the Winx stood tall in their Enchantix forms

"Alright girls, we gotta contain these creatures and keep them away from the school."

Bloom said as she stepped forward towards the creatures. The rest of the girls nodded their heads. Tecna flew over to the boys.

"Get your weapons and come help us. Stay on gaurd, these creatures aren't showing up in my data base."

The boys gave a various of okay's to Tecna and then ran over to the ship. Alister stayed behind to assess how dangerous the creatures were. When the specialist came back out they had their signature weapons.

"Okay boys let's go!"

Sky yelled as he readied his sword. The guys all charged towards the creatures closest too them. 

Nabu used his staff and destroyed one of the monsters. But a few seconds later, it came back. It then shoot the same attack Nabu used right back at him.

Nabu was sent flying back and onto the ground.

"Nabu!"

Aisha yelled as she flew to her boyfriends side. She helped him sit up and then they both stood tall against the creature.

"It shoots our attacks back at us."

"How can we defeat it if it uses our spells against us?"

Nabu asked as the two rushed the creature. Meanwhile Musa, Stella, Riven, and Brandon where facing the same problem.

"Shinning Light!"

"Sonic Wave!"

Stella and Musa said as they sent their attacks to the monsters in front if them. But their attacks were blasted right back at them. The two girls were shot back onto the ground

Their boyfriends where immediately by their sides.

"How can we stop these things if they only shoot attacks back at us."

Riven asked as he prepared for the next attack.

"We just have to keep trying. If not all of Alfea will be in trouble."

Musa answered as she and Stella flew back up in the air. Brandon and Riven then charged at the two monsters.

Flora, Bloom, Sky and Helia were faring no better. All the attacks they did either had no effect or were shot right back at them. Thus battle was starting to take a toll on everyone.

"Dragon Furry!"

Bloom shouted as she gathered all her energy into on attack. But instead of being destroyed, the creature absorbed her attack which made it even stronger.

"What, how is that possible. There's no way it could absorb my flames."

Bloom said as she flew back to the ground next to Flora. The creature began to glow a bright red. It then gathered up Blooms attack and fired it at Flora.

"Flora dodge!"

"Look out!"

"Flora!!"

Bloom, Sky, and Helia all yelled. But it would be in vain. Flora had no time to dodge. But faster then anyone could see, Flora was suddendly gone from where she stood.

The attack hit the place were she once was. At this point the Winx and Specialists all regathered with the four creatures closing in on them.

"Where did Flora go?"

Helia asked in a panicked tone. But before anyone could answer a person fell out the sky and landed on their feet next to Helia. But that person was also carrying Flora bridal style.

"Alister, where were you? Why are you carrying Flora, and how did you fall out the sky?"

Stella asked as she pointed upwards. Instead of answering the questions, Alister gently set Flora down on her feet.

"Thank you for saving me. But how did you move so fast?"

Flora gently asked. Alister looked down at Flora and gave a slight smile.

"I used a speed spell, and I used a flight spell. That's how I came out the sky."

Everyone nodded their heads in understatement. The 13 teens turned their attention back to the four monsters.

They sent attack after attack at the four creatures. But none of their attacks or spells even fazed them. Bloom's fire just made the monsters stronger. Nothing seemed to work on these creatures.

♤♡◇♧With Luna & Yuki♤♡◇♧

Luna and Yuki had just came through the portal when they noticed people running and screaming. The two immediately went the direction everyone was coming from, but proved to be difficult with all the people pushing them the opposite direction.

When they finally got through the crowd of people. They were met with a terrifying sight. There were four monsters attacking 6 faries and 7 specialist.

The two quickly took cover behind a pillar where they were out of sight but could still see the battle.

"What are those things, and how did they get into Alfea?"

Yuki questioned as she peaked around the pillar.

"I have no idea Yuki, but we gotta help."

Luna said, determination sparkling in her eyes. Before Luna could go out there, a pixie in a pink bonnet flew over and landed on her head.

Luna looked up and smiled, knowing exactly who it was.

"It's nice to see you too Piff. I'm guessing you missed me right?"

Luna said with a giggle. Piff just nodded her head and dozed off in a light sleep.

The rest of the pixies soon flew over to where Luna, Yuki and Piff were standing.

"Hey Luna, hey Yuki we were wondering when you were gonna get here."

Chatta said as she landed on Luna's shoulder.

"I'm glade to hear it Chatta, but right now I need to help those faries. I'll be back in a bit. Tune, you're in charge."

Luna said as she handed Piff to Amore. She then turned around and headed to where the battle was happening.

"Be careful!"

The six pixies all yelled to Luna. She just simply waved her hand in response.

By the time Luna got over to the battle, the monsters used a type of purple gel to stick the Winx and Specialists to the ground. They were just about to finish them off when Luna got their attention.

"Hey uglies, why don't you pick on someone your own size."

The four creatures all turned their attention to Luna, who stood her ground.

"Get out of here kid, you can't beat these things!"

Riven yelled as he struggled against the purple gel. Luna just ignored their cries and stood tall in front of the creatures.

Luna took a deep breath and started to gather her magic.

"Alright here I go, Crystalia, Enchantix!!"

Luna shouted as a blue light surrounded her. Once the light dimmed there stood Luna but as an Enchantix fairy. She still had her purple hair. But it was now in a high ponytail with a single long white streak. A glass crown laid gently on her head. She was now wearing a blue fluffy dress with dark blue thigh high stockings. She had long blue gloves on with big shinning blue wings.

Luna stood tall as she stared down the creatures. The Winx and Specialists all looked on in awe at what they saw.

"You monsters are going down. I, Luna Crystal, will take you down so you'll never bother us again."

Luna declared as she charged at the four monsters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm sorry, it's just weird adding pictures on here😭  
> Again the pics are on my wattpad JayaPrincess


	4. Chapter 3: Fairy Of The Dragons Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter😓

Luna glared dagers at the four beast and charged at them. The monsters snarled at her as she got closer.

"Ice Star!!"

Luna shouted as she blasted one of the monsters with her attack.

"No don't! It'll just fire the attack back at you!!"

Tecna yelled out as she struggled aganist her binds. 

When Luna's attack hit, the others expected it to bounce right back at her. But it didn't. The attack shot the monster back and knocked it on the ground.

The others all stared baffled at that just happened.

"I'm not finished just yet. Ice Shards!!!"

Luna screamed as she blasted at another one of the monsters. Like last time, the monster was knocked back onto the ground. The monster began withering in pain from the blast.

The others watched the reaction the monsters had from her attacks.

"Hey guys is it just me or does it seem like her powers can actually harm the monsters."

Stella asked as she tried pulling the purple gel off of her.

"No Stella your right. Her ice powers can actually harm the monsters. That's amazing."

Bloom shouted with shock. A smirk grew on Luna's face as she got an amazing idea.

"Okay if you guys dislike the cold so much, then your gonna hate what I'm about to do."

Luna said as she landed on the ground. She took a deep breath and focused her energy. Everyone watched as her wings began to glow.

"Fairy Dust!!"

Luna cried out. She then began doing the fairy dust dance.

Luna then pulled out her snowflake fairy dust jar.

"Now, you four monsters are going down!!"

Luna cried out as she threw her fairy dust as the monsters. They all began screaming and squirming in pain. Smoke began to rise from them.

The beast all turned around and ran away into the forest. The gel that was holding the Winx and Specialists down disappeared and they all stood up.

Luna gave a big sigh of relief as she left her Enchantix form. She then slid to the ground and gave a slight smile.

The pixies all cheered and flew over too Luna.

"That was amazing!!"

"Well done."

"I knew you'd win!"

"How lovely!!"

"Patot a ptota!!"

"Yeah, what Piff said!"

"That was too easy for ya."

Luna blushed slightly at the comments.

"Guys it wasn't a big deal. I wasn't that good. All I did was drive them off with my fairy dust."

The pixies ignored what she said and kept praising her. The sound of someone clearing their voice was what sent all of their attention to the Winx and Specialists.

The pixies all smiled and flew over to their bonded fairies. The faries, who were still in Enchantix, all hugged their pixies. Luna stood back up and fixed her outfit. Yuki flew over and floated next to her bonded fairy.

"Okay start talking kid. Who are you and how did you beat those monsters?"

Musa questioned as she put her hands on her hips. Everyone looked at Luna waiting for an answer. Luna froze, being put on the spot. She glanced around nervously.

"Umm.. well.. my name is-

"Luna. Her name is Luna Crystal. Princess of Crystalia."

Miss Griselda said as she and Feraganda walked up to the group. Luna smiled at the two.

"Umm, hello."

The two just nodded at Luna. Tecna's eyes widened in surprise.

"This is the girl you told us about. The one who has the Dragons Ice? Not impressed."

Tecna said in a bored tone. Yuki puffed out her cheeks in anger.

"Well last time I checked My bonded fairy defeated the monsters, not you so there."

Yuki said as she crossed her arms across her tiny chest. Luna tried to calm Yuki down, but was failing miserably.

"Now now ladies let's not start a fight. I'm sure you all have questions."

"Yeah like how come she was able to beat the monsters and not the girls?"

Sky asked as his sword disappeared.

"Those were shadow ghoul monsters. We have very little information on them. They are very elusive creatures. They are from the dark demention and there only known weakness is ice magic. Which was why Luna was able to beat then."

Griselda explained. Luna nodded her head. Bloom looked over at her and smiled.

"So, you're the fairy of the Dragons Ice. Wow, I have so many questions for you. Like how did you know you had this power? What does it feel like? Do you ever have visions?"

Luna stood their thinking for a moment, but before she could answer Feragonda interrupted.

"Now now ladies their will be plenty of time for that later. For now let us get Luna situated. Boys I think you should all wait back at the girls dorm."

The boys nodded and headed to the dorms. The girls all turned around and headed inside the school.


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting The Winx & Specialist

Luna tapped her foot as she sat in the chair. She, the pixies, and the Winx were all in Ms.Faragonda's office. The specialist were told to wait back in the Winx dorm. Ms.Faragonda smiled from her seat behind the desk. Griselda looked down on the students over her glasses. Luna coughed awkwardly. They had been in here for almost 5 minutes and no one has said anything.

"Umm, soooo. Why am I here?"

"Well your here for a few reasons actually. To learn more about magic. To become a stronger fairy. But I think there is a reason you came here yourself. I believe it was to find someone."

Luna gasped and covered her mouth. How could have she known about Angel? Ms.Faragonda laughed at Luan's reaction. Stella growled, she had grown tired of waiting in silence.

"Urgh!! Ms.F can you please tell us what's going on. What were those monsters? How did they get inside Alfea? Are they gonna come back? And most importantly, who is she?"

Stella said pointing at Luna. Aisha elbowed Stella in the side. Getting the message Stella shut her mouth, for now.

"Well, why don't you let Luna answer that last question?"

Realizing it was her turn to talk, Luna quickly did.

"Oh well, my name is Luna Crystal. I'm the princess of Crystallia. I have the power of the Dragons Ice. I always knew I had this power. My twin brother Jack is a very powerful wizard. My little brother Frost is a wizard in training. I have an older sister named Angel. She was to become the queen one day. But she can't, not anymore anyway. My sister was one of the nine nymphs of sirenix. So she's trapped in the sirenix curse, forever."

Luna's eyes dimmed slightly at that last part. Blooms eyes widened and she shot up out of her chair.

"Your kidding? My sister Daphne's also a nymph of sirenix."

Luna's eyes widened.

"Really?"

Bloom nodded her head.

"What are the chances?"

"Well as interesting as that was, we still know nothing about Luna's powers. You know, besides that they're a knockoff of Blooms."

Luna pouted at that statement. She felt slight anger boil inside her. If anything Bloom was the knockoff. Luna always knew she had her powers and trained to control them longer than Bloom did.

"Well Tecna, you may know her power, but not from where they originate. The Ice Dragon is the twin of the Fire Dragon. They are pollar opposites. Like Ying and Yang. Not many people know about the Ice Dragon. Hundreds of years ago the Fire Dragon rested on a planet. That planet was Domino."

"Ms.Faragonda, you already told us the story about my planet."

"Yes Bloom thats true, but there's another half to that story. While the Fire Dragon rested on one planet the Ice Dragon rested on another. The Ice Dragon rested on a beautiful flower filled planet. Because of the Dragons ice ability that planet soon became covered in nothing but ice and snow. That planet was Crystallia."

"Its crazy. Luna and Bloom both have similar powers and similar back stories. What's next, did the three ancestral witches also attack your planet?"

Stella asked crossing her arms. Luna just slowly shook her head. Ms.Faragonda cleared her throat to get the attention of everyone in the room.

"Well now that we know more about Luna it's time we discuss those shadow monsters that attacked earlier. They are monsters from the shadow realm. We don't know how they got here but we will do our best to stop them from coming back. What I'm worried about is if this is just the beginning. There could be someone in control of these creatures. They might also try to destroy the magic dimension. That is why the three magic schools will be on guard from now on."

"Well Winx, you and the Specialist have saved the magic dimension more than once, if there is another threat I'm sure you'll be able to handle it. You will all have to do more training to be prepared if these creatures do return. I will see to it that you don't miss any sessions."

Girselda said as she pushed up her glasses.

"Don't worry miss G, we will do our best like we always do."

"Musa's right you guys don't worry. We beat the Trix, Lord Darkard, and Valtor. What ever comes at us we'll be ready."

Flora said having confidence in the Winx. Ms.Griselda smiled and nodded.

"I am happy to hear that from you Flora. But you and the Winx won't be alone in this fight. So far you 7 girls are the only faries in Alfea who have achieved Enchantix. So we will be depending on you 7 to protect and defend Alfea with all your might."

"Wait Ms.Griselda... what are you saying?"

"Well Stella I'm saying that from this point on Luna will be apart of the Winx Club."

Luna looked shocked at the fact that she was included in with the Winx. The Winx, the same Winx who have saved the magic dimension at least three times. Luna looked back at the Winx to see there facial expressions.

Bloom, Flora, Musa, Aisha, and all the pixies had happy and excited looks on their faces. Not so much for the other two. Stella looked upset and angry and Tecna looked bored. Luna turned back around in her chair suddenly feeling very small.

"B-b-but Ms.Faragonda it's always been the six of us not seven! You can't just change everything. We've been working together since like forever. You can't just randomly choose someone to join our group."

Stella said in anger. Luna frowned at hearing that. Ms.Faragonda narrowed her eyes at Stella.

"Miss Stella I'd advise you to warm up to the idea of Luna being with you. So far her powers are the only way we know of to beat the shadow creatures. We need her as much as she needs us."

Stella just gave a huff of disapproval as she turned away. Amore flew over to her fairy and glared at her.

"Stella that was not very nice, you should apologize."

Stella just crossed her arms and turned away from the pixie.

"Ladies your first day of classes start tomorrow go back to your rooms and prepare. After your classes you will begin training under my supervision. Now go, also introduce Luna to the Specialist."

Ms.Griselda said pointing to the door. The girls and pixies all nodded and walked off.

As they walked down the hall to the dorm, Luna and Yuki trailed behind. Noticing this Flora, Chatta, Aisha, Piff, Musa, Tune, Bloom, and Lockette all came back to where Luna was. Chatta flew over to Yuki and the two girls immediately started catching up. Lockette, Tune, and Piff joining in at certain points.

Flora put her hand out to Luna and smiled.

"My name's Flora I'm the fairy of nature. It's very nice to meet you."

Luna shook her hand and smiled.

"My name's Aisha fairy of waves and princess of Andros."

"Yeah I think we've meet once or twice. On my ninth birthday, my family held a ball for me and my brother. I think you were there."

"OH yeah I remember. Those cupcakes where the bomb."

Luna just blushed at the comment.

"My name's Bloom fairy of the Dragon flame. Sorry about Stella she can be kinda prickly. She's the fairy of the shinning sun. She's also the princess of-"

"The princess of Solaria I know. When I was younger her parents held fancy balls, which my family would attend. I only talked to her a few times though."

"Really? Wow cool. Well the one with purple hair is Tecna she's the fairy if technology."

"Yeah if you have a broken gadget Tecna can fix it and make it better than before."

Aisha said with a bright smile.

"Patota patota!!"

Luna giggles at what Piff said.

"Hey my name's Musa the fairy of music. If you ever wanted to hear some quality music then come to me."

Luna nodded her head and smiled.

"So who are these specialist? They were the boys from earlier right?"

"Yup that was them."

"There also our boyfriends."

Stella said looking over her shoulder. Luna eyes widened at that. She tilted her head slightly.

"Your boyfriends? But if I'm correct, there were seven boys. But there are only six of you."

"Yeah the boy with red hair is new. He's a friend of my boyfriend."

Flora said smiling.

"I can't wait to meet them. 

After that the seven girls continued walking in silence until they reached the room. Tecna opened the door and they all walked in. The specialist all got up and ran over to their girlfriends.

Luna stood there, quietly waiting until they were done. When they were, Bloom turned to introduce Luna and Yuki.

"Guys this is Luna Crystal. The newest member of the Winx. And she's Yuki, Lunas bonded pixie."

Luna and Yuki just smiled and waved at everyone. Sky walked up to shake her hand.

"Hi my name's Sky these are the guys. Thats Timmy, Helia, Riven, Nabu, Brandon, and that's Alister our newest member."

The guys all waved at Luna.

"You look a bit familiar, have we met before?"

"Maybe, are you by chance a prince?"

"Yes actually."

"We could have met at a royal ball. I'm a princess so the odds aren't impossible."

Sky just nodded his head and gave a small smile.

"So another member of the Winx don't worry theres never a dull moment with these girls."

Brandon said smirking. Stella just smiled at him. Timmy looked at his watch and realized the time.

"Uh oh, sorry ladies we better get going. We shouldn't keep Salidon waiting."

The girls all said goodbye to their boyfriends as they left. As they walked out Alister walked past Luna. The two locked eyes and Alister smiled down at her. He winked at her and with that he was gone.

Luna stood there staring at where Alister just stood. She smiled to herself and let out a sigh.

Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.


	6. Chapter 5: Training Begins

Luna slowly sat up in her bed and gave a loud sigh. She looked over to her clock and saw that it was 6:30 a.m. Luna climbed put of bed and looked over at Flora who was sleeping peacefully.

Luna carefully walked over to Flora and shook her gently.

"Flora, we have classes. It's time to get up."

Flora sat up and yawned. She reached over and tied her hair back into a ponytail. She climbed out of bed and smiled at Luna.

"Good Morning Luna. Thanks for waking me up."

Luna just nodded at her and went to make up her bed. Once that was done Flora and Luna went to wake up their bonded pixies, only to see them gone. The two looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders.

They both left their room to see the rest if the Winx getting ready for their first day back. Luna looked over and saw that all seven pixies were flying around in a rush.

Luna and Flora just laughed. Flora went over to water her plants and Luna walked over to the couch to where Tecna was. She was still in her pajamas while typing away on her computer.

"Ummm, hey Tecna. How'd you sleep last night?"

Tecna glanced up at Luna and gave a somewhat smile.

"I slept fine. Thanks for asking."

"Your welcome. So, what are you doing?"

"I'm just adding an update to my laptop is all. I'm almost done so I'll get ready soon."

Luna nodded her head. She looked at the others and saw all of them getting ready. So the ice fairy turned on her heel and headed off to get dress.

♤♡◇♧Ten minutes later♤♡◇♧

Luna and Flora both walked out of their room. The girls had both bushed their teeth, washed their faces, and were ready for their classes.

When they walked out They saw everyone there but Stella. They were wearing their usual outfits. As were everyone else.  
"Okay Winx. Today's the first day of classes for the year. Let's go eat and get to class."

All the girls nodded and stood to leave. But a high pitch scream stopped them.

"WAIT!!!"

The Winx all turned in shock to see Stella. She looked like she was having a heart attack.

"Stella what's wrong?"

"Our outfits. It's the first day back. As the Winx we need to make an impact. You girls know what that means"

The Winx, minus Luna, all laughed. They looked excited. Luna tilted her head in confusion.

"What does that mean?"

The girls all looked at her and smiled.

"It means it's time to for a....... wardrobe change!!!!!"

Suddenly magic surrounded Stella. She pointed her hands at the Winx and her golden magic surrounded them. Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. When the light dimmed it showed all seven Winx girls in totally new outfits. The girls all stared in awe as Stella smirked I pride.

"These outfits, ladies are Stella originals that you will not find anywhere else."

The girls were all happy with their outfits. They all turned to Stella and immediately began thanking her. Luna blushed slightly as she thanked Stella. Stella just looked at her and nodded.

In all honesty Luna didn't think that Stella would give her an outfit. She wasn't all that close with the sun fairy so when she received her outfit she could hardly contain her exciement.

"Well girls what are we doing standing here, let's get to class."

All the Winxs nodded in agreement to what Bloom said and headed for the door. After getting a quick breakfast, they headed to class. As the seven fairies walked down the hall a bunch fairies, new and old, stopped to admire the outfits the girls were wearing.

A few even complimented them. All the girls minus Stella blushed at the comments they received. When they arrived in Professor Palladium's class everyone stopped and stared in awe at them.

"Ah ladies so nice of you to arrive. Please take your seats and we can begin our lesson."

The girls all sat down and faced the board.

"Now, in today's lesson we will be learning about the history of transformation magic."

♤♡◇♧♤♡After School♤♡◇♧♤♡

The classes for the day were over and the Winx and pixies were told to head to the training simulator room. The Winx and pixies walked in and lit up in joy at what they saw. The specialist, donned in uniform, were all standing in the room waiting for them. The girls eagerly ran and embraced their boyfriends, the pixies right behind their bonded fairies.

Luna giggled and leaned against a wall. Yuki floated right next to Luna and gave a sigh. Alister gave a small huff and walked over to stand by Luna. The two smiled at each other.

"So how are you liking Alfea?"

"Its a nice change. What about you in Red Fountain?"

Alister just gave a simple shrug and said that it was okay. Luna just nodded and looked away. She could feel her cheeks burn slightly when she realized he was starting at her.

"Nice dress."

"What was that?"

"I said I liked your dress. It suits you."

Luna was stunned for a moment before shaking her head. She then gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks."

The sound of someone walking got their attention. Mrs. Faragonda and Griselda walked into the room.

"Ladies, gentlemen, so good to see you all. Now let's cut to the reason you are all here for. Those monsters are creatures known as Shadow Ghouls from the Dark Dimension. Those creatures in particular appear to be capable of absorbing any and almost all magic attacks. Though we still know next to nothing about them. As of now we have suspicions that they didn'tescape their dimension on their own."

Bloom took a step forward.

"So what you're saying is that someone set them free? So there's another villian on the loose who wants to attack Alfea?"

"Yes indeed Bloom. Maybe even Red Fountain, Cloud Tower, and Pixie Village. Which is why we need the Winx and Specialist to team up once again and put a stop to whatever this coming threat may be."

The Winx girls, minus Luna, took a step forward.

"Don't you worry Mrs. F, we'll beat those creatures and send them back to wherever they came from. Just like the Trix, Lord Darkar, and Valtor."

"I appreciate the enthusiasm Stella, but as of now there is only one person among us who is capable of beating them. As I said yesterday their only known weakness is Ice magic. That is where Luna comes in."

All eyes turned to Luna, who gave a shy wave.

"We'll need Lunas magic in order to beat these things. But she can't do it alone, we'll have to find a way to beat these monsters which is why we're here. We will be running a simulation to see how you will react to fighting these monsters again."

The Winx, Specialist, and Pixies all nodded. The Winx and Specialist entered the simulator room while Mrs. Faragonda, Griselda, and the Pixies all stood in the tec room. Griselda grabbed the speaker.

"All right children, we shall begin the simulation."

The room began to morph as everything vanished, leaving them in a forest. They all looked around curiously. Bloom suddenly turned serious.

"Winx, transform!"

The girls and guys looked around cautiously. Bloom turned and faced the group.

"I think we should split up, we don't know how many Ghouls are in this simulation so we should pair off and get a feel of it. One Winx and one Specialist."

Each girl immediately went to their boyfriend. Luna looked around until her eyes landed on Alister. She smiled at him and walked over to stand near him.

"If you spot a Ghoul signal the others for help. Let's do this team!"

With that they all went off into separate directions with their partners. Luna looked at Alister and smiled. The two began walking through the forest. After about five minutes of silence, Luna got sick of it.

"So Alister, you're a prince?"

"Yup, from Excalibur. You're the Princess of Crystalia right?"

"Yup."

"I thought there were two?"

"There are, my big sister is just... preoccupied."

Alister, sensing how uncomfortable it made her he decided to drop it. Just then they heard a rustling from a nearby bush. Both immediately turn their attention and readied their magic/weapons to fight. Then, one of the Shadow Ghouls jumped out from behind the bush and growled at them. Luna took a step back but then glared down at the beast.

"Ice Star!"

She yelled and shot her attack at the monster. The monster quickly dodge and shot out purple gel towards the two. Alister grabbed Luna by the hand and pulled her away.

"Keep him distracted for me, I have an idea."

The redhead said as he quickly began drawing special circles in the ground. Luna simply nodded as she fired more attacks at the beast. Soon enough it became a bit difficult for her to maintain this constant use of her magic.

"Are you almost done?"

She asked in an almost desperate tone.

"Almost there.... done! Get behind me quick!"

When Luna move to stand behind him it was then that she realized that the two of them were standing in the magic circle he drew.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

The beast then jump at them, but it screeched in pain. Luna looked down to see that it couldn't cross the circle lines, then realization struck her.

"You made an Ice binding circle.

"Yep, it can't touch us as long as we're standing in here and since ice is the only thing that could hurt him he's done for."

The two watched as it slowly disintegrated into nothing they stepped out of the circle and smiled at one another.

"Great teamwork."

"Yeah."

"You know, it must take a great wizard to pull that off."

Alister simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled. He tilted his head to the side and carefully reached out a hand. He gently tucked a stray strand of Lunas hair behind her ear. A slight blush dusted her cheeks.

"Come on, let's go find the others."

Luna nodded and began flying towards the direction the monster came from. Alister cast a quick flying spell to chase after her.

The two flew for a few minutes until they heard a scream. They went towards it only to see that the group had met back up and were cornered.

"Hang on you guys!"

Luna and Alister both landed on the ground. There were six more monsters.

"Luna take em' out in one move!"

Luna nodded in understanding.

"Fairy dust!"

Luna raised her fairy dust into the air and threw it out onto the monsters. They all wrenched in pain and disintegrated. The Winx all sighed in relief and the Specialist all smiled. Alister walked over and checked on his friends while Luna did the same to the Winx.

"You girls okay?"

"Just a little banged up but other than that, peachy!"

Flora said, giving Luna a hug. Luna just smiled gently. She gave a sigh and faced the girls.

"This isn't going to work. There's no special technique or spell. We need to figure out a way to give you guys ice powers. It doesn't even need to be permanent, there has to be a way."

The girls all shared a worry glance.

"I can't do this alone, what if an army of them attack Alfea, or Red Fountain, or Pixie Village, or even Cloud Tower? What if they attacked the people in Magix? I'm not able to be on five places at once."

Lunas voice was laced with worry and fear. Bloom smiled and wrapped an arm around Luna.

"Don't worry, if there's a will there's a way."

"Yeah, as long as your with us, you'll be okay!"

"She's right."

"We'll always be there for one another."

"So don't fret Luna, we got your back."

"Yeah, there all right."

Luna smiled and blushed at there kind words. The seven all hugged and laughed. The Specialist smiled from where they stood. The simulation ended and the girls detransformed. As the group walked back inside Luna couldn't help but smile. She had a feeling things were going to get better from here on out. As long as she had her new friends by her side.


	7. Chapter 6: Out With The Guys

*Eleven days after the simulation*

The girls all walked into their room. They all but collapsed onto the couches a d the floor. Stella let out a heavy sigh.

"Classes are sooo much harder this year."

Musa hummed in agreement.

"And, when you add the training too it's just a lot of work."

Luna, who was squashed in between Flora and Aisha, sat up and gave a sigh.

"We need a break."

All the girls made a sound of agreement. The Pixies flew into the room and landed next to their bonded fairies.

"Sorry girls but we gotta go soon."

Yuki said while snuggling closer to Luna.

"Yeah, Mrs. Faragonda wants us to go and warn Pixie Village of the upcoming threat."

Chatta said quickly and she rested on Flora's head.

"Don't fret girls, we'll return in about three days."

Tune said in her proper tone. Musa smiled and nodded.

"Well to be exact, we'll be gone for 3 days, 8 hours, 43 minutes, and 2.34 seconds. That is if we are off of Alfea grounds in four minutes."

Tecna giggled at Digits calculations. The pixies said their final goodbyes and flew out the window. The winx watched the Pixies fly away until they were out of sight. Once again the girls went back to the living room and fell to the floor.

Bloom was stretched out on the arm chair. Stella and Tecna were leaning against one another on one couch. Flora, Luna, and Aisha were pressed together on the other couch. Finally, Musa was laying on the floor, her feet on the arm chair where Bloom was.

Musa suddenly shot up from her place on the ground.

"Luna, did you say something about a break a minute ago?"

Luna raised an eyebrow and nodded. A smirk came across Musas face.

"Hey girls, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

The girls, minus Luna, all began to smile. Luna looked between all of them, a confused look on her face.

"Am I missing something?"

The girls began to laugh at that. Which only made Luna even more confused. Stella pulled out her phone and dialed a number. It rung for a while before whoever she called picked up.

"Hey babe, are you and the guys busy right now?..... Okay, good. Go tell the boys that the girls and I are gonna be in the Magix mall. You guys should come, it'll be fun...... Good, we'll see you there. Oh and bring Alister! Bye!!"

Stella finished her conversation, with who Luna assumed was Brandon, and hung up the phone. She looked over at Luna and smirked.

"We, are going out with our boyfriends!"

"Um, I think you mean you guys are going out with your boyfriends and I'm tagging along."

"Not true!"

Stella had a mischievous smirk on her face. Flora turned and smiled at Luna.

"Don't think we didn't see the way you looked at Alister."

Luna immediately blushed and turned away. All the girls began to laugh at the sight.

"I knew that it was meant to be the moment you both locked eyes."

Luna grumbled under her breath at Stella's teasing. A blush still on her face.

"We're just friends, besides I don't even know him all that well."

"You say that but it doesn't stop you from drooling over him."

"Let's just go get ready!"

The girls all laughed, but stood up and went to get dressed.

♤♡◇♧♤5 minutes later♤♡◇♧♤

The girls were all cleaned up and got on the bus to Magix. They were all in their normal outfits.

Luna was seated next to Flora, Aisha, and Tecna. Bloom, Stella, and Musa were across from them. Tecna pulled out her phone and sent a quick message to Timmy. Who responded almost immediately.

"What did Timmy say Tecna?"

"The guys are by the fountain."

The bus came to a stop and all seven quickly got off. It was a short walk before they reached the fountain. When they got there the girls all immediately went and hugged their boyfriends. Luna gave a smile and glanced over at Alister. She took a deep breath and walked over to the prince. The redhead was in his casual outfit, as were the rest of the boys.

(Alister didn't have his sword on him)

"Hey Alister."

The boy glanced up and smiled at Luna. He pushed off from the wall he was leaning on and stood face to face with Luna. Even though he was a good 5 inches taller than her.

"Hey, how have you been?"

"Good, and you?"

"Good."

After that the two just stood there staring at one another. Both had stupid smiles on their faces. The moment was interrupted by Stella coughing. The two turned their attention to Stella and the rest of the group. They blushed and looked away as the group all began laughing. Stella pouted and turned away, doing her best to fight back the smile pulling on her lips.

"If you two lovebirds are done, let's go shopping. After that we can go see a movie and maybe go out to eat."

The group all agreed and started walking through the mall. They had only been walking for about five minutes when Musa gave a squeal of excitement. Everyone paused and looked over to the fairy of music. She was staring through a window of a music store. It had all the songs Musa enjoyed for 50% off.

"Sorry guys but I need to go to this sale! Riven let's go!"

"Why me?"

"Because you're my boyfriend and you love me, and this place has the songs you like for half off too."

Riven raised an eyebrow and smirked. He waved bye to the group before taking Musa by the hand and pulling her into the store. The others just gave amused chuckles.

"That's Musa for ya."

Tecna said with a shrug. Before the group could even continue Tecna gave a gasped in shock. She was looking in the window of a tec shop.

"Timmy this place has the newest updates of our phones. These weren't suppose to come out for another week! We have to go check this out!"

"Wait! Before everyone splits up let's make a plan. We should meet back at the fountain in 2 hours."

"Good thinking Nabu. Tecna, Timmy, could you guys tell Musa and Riven the plan?"

The two nodded hurriedly and went into the tec shop. Stella clapped her hands together excitedly. She quickly turned her gaze to Bloom, Brandon, and Sky.

"Bloom, my favorite shop is having an epic sale you have to come with me! Brandon and Sky can come and carry out stuff."

The previously mentioned guys both gasped in shock before sighing in sadness. The fairies of fire and sun grabbed their respective boyfriends and dragged them off. Aisha took Nabu by the arm and dragged him over to a video room where they were showing dancers performing.

Which left Luna, Alister, Flora, and Helia all alone. Luna and Alister still wouldn't look one another in the eye. But both had an obvious blush on their faces. Helia and Flora both looked at one another then nodded.

"Hey Luna, Helia and I are gonna go to a flower shop for a bit. We'll see you two around."

"W-what?! Wait, Flora!"

"H-helia!"

The couple just smiled and walked away from the two. Luna and Alister both glanced at one another and laughed awkwardly. Luna shifted side to side for a moment. Her gaze still on the ground. She was pulled out of her trance by someone taking her hand. Her head shot up to see Alister gently leading her by the hand.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Taking you somewhere nice, you like diamonds right?"

Luna just slowly nodded. He smiled, and damn it all if his smile didn't just melt Luna's ice heart. A strong blush rose to Luna's face as she looked down once more. The redhead simply chuckled as he continued to lead her. After about five minutes of walking he came to a stop.

Luna looked around him and saw they were at a jewelry store. She looked at Alister, who just smirked. They walked in and immediately saw so many beautiful pieces of jewelry. Earrings, rings, bracelets, necklaces, ect. Luna looked at him in embarrassment.

"No, you don't have to. Really, don't waste your money on me."

Alister simply smiled and went up to a case. He looked it over for a moment before pointing to one. The lady at the counter nodded and retrieved it. She scanned it and gave it to Alister. The Prince handed her his card which she scanned. The next moment he was standing in front of Luna, a box in hand.

"No please return it. I don't want you to have to buy me things."

"Just take it, consider it a gift. Even though having you here is a gift in itself."

Luna blushed brightly at that. She hesitantly reached up and took the box. She opened it and was immediately breath taken. It was a charm bracelet with a blue snowflake.

Luna looked up at Alister, teary eyed. Said boy just blushed and scratched the back of his head. Luna threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his waste. She buried her face in his chest. Alister instantly returned it. After a moment they parted and Alister put the bracelet on her right wrist. Luna reached up and cupped his face in her hands.

"Thank you, you are just so sweet."

"I try."

They both laughed and stared into one another eyes. They slowly leaned in, but at the last second Alister slowly pulled away.

'Not here, the place isn't right.'

Alister took Lunas hand and lead her out the shop. He began leading her down another path, which they walked down for a few minutes. Alister soon came to a halt. Luna peeked around him and her breath was taken away once again.

They were standing in front of a beautiful astronomy building. The words, "Beautiful Universe" was written across the front. She looked up at Alister, questions written all over her face. He just smiled and gently lead her inside.

They walked past the entrance. The lady at the front desk just looked up at Alister and smiled. Alister just gave her a wave and headed through the doors. As the two walked down the corador Luna tugged on his arm.

"Who was that?"

"An old friend. She's the manager here so she let's me in for free."

"Ah, I see. So why are we here exactly?"

"You'll see."

He said with a teasing smile. Luna just sighed. They walked into the room and sat down side by side. The lights in the room went out. Then suddenly, they were on again. But it wasn't the lights from before, it was the stars. The stars swirled around the room along with all the planets in the Magix dimension. There were also constellations and shooting stars. Luna stared on in awe. Alister gave a small laugh. He once again. Took her hand and pulled her up to her feet.

"This is the Magix Dimension in real time. This is how all the planets and stars are currently moving. How the stars glide across the sky. How the planets rotate, all the Suns and Moons. The comets and shooting stars. All in perfect harmony."

"I've never seen anything like this... it's so beautiful..."

Alister looked down at Luna. The star struck look on her face as the stars and planets revolved around her. A soft smile graced his face.

"Yeah, it sure is..."

"I bet nothing could top this."

"One thing come to mind..."

Luna then turned her head so the two were gazing directly into each other's eyes. They both gave small laughs, turned, sat down, and continued watching the show. Nearly 2 hours later of literally watching the magic dimension it was time to go. Alister pulled out his watch, checked the time, and tapped on Luna's shoulder. When she turned he gestured to the door.

They both stood up and it was then that the realized they were holding hands the entire time. So as they stood hand in hand, with the stars and the planets revolving around them, something clicked. Slowly without either of them realizing it, they were once again drifting closer and closer together until their lips were only inches apart. It was then that reality stuck Luna and a blush crossed her face. She turned her head to the side and gave a small laugh. She looked back at Alister.

"It's getting late, I think it's about time we meet up with the other."

Alister, who was still looking dazed from earlier, just gave a soft sigh and nodded. The two then exited the planetarium.

♤♡◇♧♤At the Fountain♤♡◇♧♤

When Luna and Alister arrived at the Fountain, the others were already there. Stella and Bloom were chatting as Sky and Brandon were surrounded by shopping bags. Tecna and Timmy were testing out their new phones. Musa had her headphones on and Riven was tuning a guitar he bought. Aisha had a box of what Luna could only assume was new dance sneakers. While Flora and Helia were both just wearing flower crowns.

Stella looked up from her conversation and smiled.

"Well, now that we're all finally here, let's go see a movie! I'm thinking romance."

"What no way! Let's see an action movie!"

"I agree with Stella, I want to see something romantic."

"No offense Bloom, but those movies are always boring."

The groups were quickly divided. The guys wanting to see a action movie, and the girls wanting to see a romance. Even Aisha and Tecna. The only ones who didn't decide were Luna and Alister. Everyone turned their attention to them.

Luna smiled and looked down shyly. Alister gave a small cough and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, how about a compromise. A good action film, with some romance."

"Yeah, I agree with Luna."

The guys grumbled for a moment before agreeing. The girls also reluctantly agreed.

"Oh! I know the perfect move, come on!"

Within minutes the group was inside the movie theater watching Love and Pain.  
(Just made that up)

♤♡◇♧1hr & 40min later♤♡◇♧

The group walked out the movie smiling. Riven and Brandon talking the loudest.

"When that car exploded on the bridge, I for sure thought they were dead."

"Yeah, and the fire around the house it's a shock they escaped."

Sky turned and smiled at Luna.

"Good movie selection."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, a loud stomach grumble was heard. Everyone turned to Stella in shock. The blond blushed.

"What can I say, a girls gotta eat."

"On that note, let's get some food, I can look up a good restaurant."

"Nice thinking Tecna."

As they walked to the restaurant, Flora and Musa came up to Luna and nudged her.

"Cute bracelet Lun, I wonder who got it for you?"

Musa said in a teasing tone.

"Yea, whoever got it must reallly like you."

Flora giggled as she spoke. Luna frowned and blushed brigtly. The two simply laughed at her reaction. About 20 minutes later the group was siting down at a restaurant looking through the menu. Stella, Luna, and Aisha all drooled slightly at the options. The group laughed at their reactions.

The waiter arrived and took their orders, he came back a minute later with their drinks and appetizers. Luna sipped her shirley temple and sighed. Flora seemed to notice.

"Hey Luna what's up you look sad."

Luna glanced up and gave another sigh.

"I'm just thinking about these shadow ghouls. I still really want to know where they truly came from and who sent them."

"Don't we all."

Bloom grumbled, frustrated at the situation.

"It just dosen't add up. Creatures appear out of nowhere. There's very little knowledge on them, and we don't know why there attacking."

Tecna laid her head on her hand as she scrolled through the web of magically creatures. Nabu look up and shrugged.

"Well we know they're vulnerable to ice and snow. But it's not like there's a book of creatures vulnerable to just ice."

Everyone gave a defeated or annoyed sigh. Then suddenly, Luna stood with a jolt. Nearly flipping the table over in the process. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"I got it! You're wrong Nabu, there is a book with creatures vulnerable to ice magic! This specific book hold all the creatures in the magic dimension that are weakened even in the slightest by ice magic! Mrs.Faragonda dosen't even know about this book. It's as old as time. Even older than the ansestrial witches!"

Musa stood up and smiled.

"Well don't leave us in suspense! Where is it?"

Everyone leaned closer to Luna. All wanting to know. Luna smiled confidently at the group.

"Ladies and Gentlemen prepare yourselves. We're going on a one way trip to Crystalia!"

**Somewhere in the shadows

A live video feed was playing of where the Winx and Specialist were. Three girls watched and growled.

"We escape that stupid forever peacefully place to get some revenge. But we get stopped by some dumb princess!?"

"If it was up to me we'd blow those fairies to bits right now."

"Patients sisters. Remember, we're not the ones pulling the strings here. Its him."

The three female figures turned to look at the man sitting on a throne. His long black trench coat reaching to the floor. His long black hair laying on his shoulders. He had an eye patch over his right eye. His left eye was gold and held a subtle darkness to it. His eye watched the video. Specifically the bluenette and the redhead. But especially the bluenette.

"Ladies, I advise you to pack warm. We're going to Crystalia."


	8. Chapter 7: Back Home

***Three days later***

The girls were in their dorm. They had just recieved permission from Mrs. Faragonda to go to Crystalia. The specialist were going to be arriving soon.

"Luna I'm so excited to go to your home world. I hear it has some beautiful ice flowers."

"Thanks Flora. If you want you can check out our family's garden. I'll even show you."

Flora smiled brightly and nodded. Tecna checked a message she got from Timmy.

"Timmy said that they're 5 minutes out."

Bloom nodded, she took a glance around the room before looking back at the girls.

"Ladies, let's go!"

"STOP!"

The girls quickly looked back to see Stella. She had just emerged from her room and was out of breath.

"We can't go to an Ice planet without the proper attire."

The girls all looked at Stella curiously. The blonde smiled before waving her hands.

"Ladies, allow me to show you these designs I made just for this occasion "

A bright light covered the girls, and when it died down they were all in beautiful winter outfits.

The girls all stared in awe. They looked at Stella and began complementing her.

"Stella, you've out done yourself again."

Stella flipped her hair and smirked.

"It's what I do. And don't worry, I used a special spell so we'll stay warm and look cute."

The girls walk out the school and to the courtyard. The boys were already outside, their ship ready to go. The guys looked at the girls and smiled. They came up to their girlfriends and gave them a hug. Luna came up and smiled at Alister. He smiled back and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You look really nice."

"Thank Stella, it's her design."

"She made it, but you're the one rocking it."

Luna giggled at the sweet comment.

"Come on, let's go. My home awaits!"

The group quickly made their way onto the ship. Timmy sat at the wheel with Riven, Helia, Brandon, and Sky at the other control panels. Everyone else just took a normal seat.

Luna sat towards the back and looked around the ship. It was very high tec. She felt the bench dip and looked to see Alister had taken a seat next to her. She looked away as a small blush crept up her face.

"Setting coordinates to Crystalia."

Timmy pressed a few buttons and soon they were off.

♤♡◇♧♤25 minutes later♤♡◇♧♤

The group was talking when Sky asked a question.

"Luna on average what's the daily temperature on your planet."

"In average, about -5° Fahrenheit."

"What?!"

"Yeah, but on the really cold days it can be about -18°, the coldest it's ever been was -36°. But that was like 11 years ago. It's never been even close to that since. The warmest it's ever been was 48° Fahrenheit. If I were you I wouldn't get my hope's up."

Luna gave a small laugh at their reactions.

"Do you have any pets?"

"Yes actually. Two white wolves, a white dove, snow leopard, a white and blue feathered hawk, oh and a crystal dragon."

"What?! No way!"

"Yes way! Is that weird or something?"

Everyone just laughed nervously. Alister just smiled.

"Not weird in the slightest. I have a flame lion."

Luna smiled at him.

"Wait I'm lost, what's a Crystal Dragon?"

Bloom said as she leaned in closer, the interest clear on her face.

"Well, it's a white dragon with crystalized scales. Their eyes are a brilliant blue. They even breath blue fire. My family's dragon is named LuLu. My brother and I named her when we were five."

"Do they only live on Crystalia?"

"Nope, they live all across the magic dimension."

"Guys we are touching down now."

Timmy said as he slowly brought the ship down into the planets atmosphere. Luna stood up and walked to where Timmy was. She leaned against the side of the chair and placed her right hand on the control panel.

"You can bring the ship down right over there. They know we're coming."

Timmy nodded and followed her directions. He gently steered the ship to where she pointed. The boys began hitting a few buttons as they slowly lowered the ship. The ship landed on the ground with a soft thud. Everyone stood up and went to the exit. Luna stopped them before they did.

"Are you boys sure you'll be okay in those?"

"Don't you girls worry, these suits were specially modified so we won't freeze."

Brandon said confidently. Luna just shrugged. Helia pressed a button and the door opened. The cold air and light snow immediately hit everyone, but due to the outfits they barely felt it. They walked off and were immediately met with the royal guards. They saluted when they saw Luna.

"Princess Luna, we are pleased to see you have returned safely. The King and Queen have left the planet to handle royal business. They will return later tonight. For now allow us to escort you and your guest to the castle."

Luna smiled and simply nodded. The group followed the guards to the castle. They marveled at the size and beauty.

"Luna, your home is beautiful."

Alister said softly. Luna just blushed. Once they were inside, Luna dismissed the guards. She turned to her friends and smiled.

"Alright guys. We should probably start in the archive. Follow me."

Luna turned and was about to lead the way. When the sound of wheels against the ground caught her attention. She gave a small groan. The others all looked around curiously.

"What is that?"

Aisha asked.

"That would be the sound of my little brother."

The next second, a little boy with blue hair and mixed match eyes came up to them on a pair of roller skates.

"Luna!"

"Frost!"

Frost jumped up and landed in Lunas arms. He hugged her tightly, which she returned. The two separated and laughed.

"I heard that you were coming back. Any specific reason?"

"Yes actually. We need to get a book from the archive."

"We?"

Luna stepped aside, and it was then that Frost noticed the other people.

"Frost, meet The Specialist and The-"

"The Winx."

Frost cut off quietly. Luna just smiled. Stella lit up and smiled.

"Ah, a fan I see. Would you like an autograph?"

Frost just pressed his lips together. He slowly skated back to Luna. He slipped behind her. He gripped onto the back of her shirt. He peeked out slightly and shook his head. The blush was noticeable. The Winx all giggled at his reaction.

"Luna, he's so adorable."

Musa said sweetly. Frost muttered his thanks quietly. Musa went over and grabbed his hand. She ruffled his hair and pulled him in for a hug. Frost blushed and returned the hug gently. Musa laughed at this and picked the boy up. She had him resting comfortably on her hip. Frost slowly twirled part of Musa's hair as he held onto her. The girls all awed at the scene while the guys laughed.

Nabu elbowed Riven softly.

"It looks like you have some competition my friend."

Riven just scoffed and rolled his eyes. This cause the guys to laugh even more.

"Come on, the archive is this way."

Luna lead the group through the halls of the castle for a few minutes. Eventually they came to two large crystal doors. Luna grabbed the handle and pulled it open. The group walked in and was immediately wowed. There were shelves upon shelves of books, there had to be at least 50 shelves piled high. The room was so large you could get lost. There were stacks on the floor and tables.

"Wow, where do we start?"

Aisha asked. Luna pondered this for a moment she was about to answer, but the sound of books falling caught their attention. They turned to see a boy. There were books all scattered and there was one resting on his head. The young man sighed and removed the book from his head.

"Stupid books. Always falling."

He continued to grumble for a few more moments. He soon noticed that he had an audience. He gave and awkward laugh and shuffled away from the books.

"Um, hi."

"That my friends, is my twin brother Jack. Jack these are the Winx and Specialist."

Jack gave a shy laugh. He waved slightly. He stepped out of the pile of books and walked over. He pulled Luna in for a hug.

"Hey sis welcome home. So is this the crowd you're running with?"

"Yup. Oh Jack, we need some help."

"With what?"

As Luna explained the situation, Frost shifted in Musa's hold. He glanced over at Flora. Said girl caught his gaze and smiled. Frost blushed again and reached over to her. Musa giggled and passed Frost over to Flora. Flora gently held him and placed him on her hip. Like before he began playing with Flora's hair. Helia noticed and smiled. He walked over and ruffled his hair. The boy smiled and gently held Helia's hand, all the while still holding on to Flora. The couple smiled at Frost.

"-and that's why we need your help."

Luna said, finishing her conversation. Jack nodded in understanding. He walked over to a container that had scrolls and maps. He looked through them and eventually pulled out one. He walked over to a table and opened it. The group walked over and looked.

"The book we're looking for is the Magic Dimension Book of Creatures. That should tell us what we need. Start searching the M section. Its down there."

"Alright girls. Let's split up and search."

The Winx all separated and started searching the very large M section. Flora passed Forst to Helia. She winked at her boyfriend and walked away. Helia gave a content sigh. Frost looked up at Helia and smiled. He returned it.

"Hey, do you guys wanna go see our pets?"

The Specialist all shared a glance before nodding.

"You'll love them! We have a Dragon, and a two wolves, and a dove, and a leopard, and a hawk! I'll take you to the dragon stable. The others usually all hang out there."

Frost started to squirm in Helia's arms. Once he was let down he started to skate to the door.

"Frost! Take off you roller skates before going in the snow. You'll get stuck again!"

Jack scolded.

"But they're alllll the way upstairs."

"I got you little dude."

Alister said as he put his hands together. A small magic circle appeared. He cast a quick spell and before they knew it, Frost was wearing his sneakers. The boy squealed in delight. He thanked Alister. He walked over to the redhead and took his hand. Frost then proceeded to drag him out of the room while telling the others to follow.

Once Frost and the Specialist were gone, Jack went over to help the girls. They spent about ten minutes searching the shelves until Tecna came across a book.

"Hey everyone, over here!"

The group all hurried over to Tecna. Said girl passed the book over to Jack, who read the cover aloud.

" 'Magic Dimension Book of Creatures'. Let's see what the glossary says."

He flipped to the next page and began searching the rows until he came across a particular section.

"Creatures with ice weakness, pages 338-425."

"That's a lot of pages."

Stella groaned slightly.

"It shouldn't be too hard, just tell me a description of these creatures."

"Large black inky beast. Around 6'6. Four legs, three claws on each paw. Its eyes are a deep red."

Jack began looked thought the book to find creatures to this description. He was muttering under his breath until he found the page.

"Ha! Here it is. Their species is Shadow Ghouls, but they have three different types. No wonder you guys couldn't find any information on them. They've been extinct for over 10,000 years. The first type is weak to ice attacks. The second type is weak to convergence magic. The third is weak to heat. All three are capable of absorbing almost all types of magic but the one they're weak to."

Bloom blinked in confusion.

"So not only are there more than one type of Ghouls, you're saying someone brought these guys back to life? How?"

"I have no idea. I've never heard of a spell that could bring back creatures that have been dead for over a century."

Aisha tilted her head to the side. She pointed to a picture on the next page.

"What is that?"

They all leaned in closer.

"This says that special items can be used to defeat the creatures for good. Iceix Charms."

They girls all looked at one another in confusion.

"What are Iceix charms?"

"Well Aisha, according to this they are charms that fairies are capable of achieving. They must first find the three Iceix guardians. Each one can give a fairy the ability to defeat the Shadow Ghouls. But finding these guardians are difficult. No one's seen them in over a two thousand years."

The Winx were all silent as the information sunk in. Stella took a deep breath and looked at everyone.

"Come one ladies, we've bounced back from worse. Just because they haven't been spotted in a thousand years doesn't mean there dead. They have to be out there, and once we find them, badies beware."

All the girls brightened up at this. Even Jack had a small smile on his face. The Winx looked at Jack, determination written across their faces.

"Where can we start?"

♤♡◇♧♤With The Boys♤♡◇♧♤

Frost and the Specialist walked out the archive. Frost was going on and on about how cool their pets were.

"Lulu, our dragon, just gets cooler by the day, always showing new tricks. Sun and Moon, the wolves, are always putting on a show. Miracle, the dove, sings the best songs. Our leopard is named Claw, you'll see why later. Finally our Hawk is named Talon."

Frost came to the front door. He pulled it open and stepped outside. The guys followed, and Sky closed it behind them. Frost lead them to a side building a little ways from the castle.

"Soooo, any of you guys royals?"

"Well I'm Alister, prince of Excalibur. He's Sky, prince of Eraklyon. That's Brandon, Riven, Helia, Timmy, and Nabu. That's all of us."

"Cool. Hey, we're here!"

Frost ran up to the large shed and pulled the door opened. Immediately Sun and Moon came running out and tackled Helia and Timmy. Miracle flew out and landed on Nabu's shoulder. Claw slowly stalked out and circled Riven, before rubbing up against his leg. Talon let out a cry and flew around for a moment, before landing on Frost's shoulder. Frost giggled and scratched his head. Finally, Lulu slowly made her way out the large shed. The 45 foot dragon ducked as she climbed out. She let out a roar before sitting on the ground. Sky, Alister, and Brandon all walked up to her and ran their hands along her scales.

"These guys are insane."

Helia said with a laugh as Moon continued to lick at his face. The young wolf wouldn't back down. Timmy also laughed as Sun rubbed against him.

"Moon has always been the crazy twin. He has no chill. His sister Sun on the other hand, is calm mostly."

Riven smirked as the leopard purred slightly. Riven rubbed the large cat's head. Nabu looked over and laughed while Riven just rolled his eyes. Frost simply smiled at everyone.

Talon suddenly looked up sharply and started to screech in alarm. The other pets soon started to panic too. Lulu looked up and growled fiercely. She stood up and glared into the sky. The boys all looked around in confusion.

"What's happening?"

Riven asked.

"I-I don't know. They've never acted like this before."

The sky turned dark and lightning began flashing.

"T-this isn't possible. There hasn't been a thunderstorm on Crystalia in over 2,000 years!"

"This isn't any ordinary thunderstorm."

Brandon said through gritted teeth. The others soon also recognized it. Alister and Frost were left confused.

"Wait, Helia what is this."

"Nothing good Alister."

Suddenly, evil laughter was heard. The pets were all on guard as they barked, screeched, and roared. A spell was shot out and trapped the wolves and dove in one bubble. Another trapped the leopard, hawk, and dragon. Frost turned in fear and shock.

"No!"

He started running to them when he got blown back. He slid across the snowy ground before stopping at Sky's feet. The blond helped him up sit up as the smoke cleared. All the Specialist pulled out their weapons and glared. There, in the clearing, stood the Trix. Darcy, Stormy, and Icy.

"Well, well, well look what we have here? The same stupid pretty boys."

"But wait Darcy, there's a new one?"

"Stromy's right. Sisters, we have a new toy to break. Along with a small one."

The three witches laughed as the boys prepared to attack.

♤♡◇♧♤With The Girls♤♡◇♧♤

The girls all looked up in shock at the sound of lightning. Luna looked worried.

"Theres hasn't been a lightning storm on Crystalia for over 2,000 years."

"I'll go check on Frost and the guys, you girls be careful."

"Okay, watch out Jack!"

Her twin just nodded and headed out the door. Tecna grabbed the book and cast a shrinking spell and shoved it in her back pocket, just in case. The next thing they knew, the wall was blown down and the girls were launched back. They sat up and saw only one Ghoul standing there. Only this one wasn't like the Shadow Ghouls. It appeared to be immune to the cold.

"This one must be immune to the cold. Which means it's weakness is either fire or convergence attacks!"

Flora shouted over the raging storm. Bloom and Luna stood first and glared. The others all stood around them.

"How dare this beast have the audacity to even think of stepping foot on my planet!"

"Don't worry Luna, we'll make it pay. Winx, Enchantix!"


	9. Chapter 8: Under Attack!

The now transformed Winx glared at the Shadow Ghoul.

"As Princess I order you to leave my planet at once!"

The beast merely snarled and charged them. The girls all flew into the air. The monster stood on his hind legs and grabbed Flora and Texna by the feet.

"Ah!"

The ghoul dragged them down and threw them into a book case.

"Flora!"

"Tecna!"

Aisha and Musa flew over and helped the two up. Luna looked over at Bloom and Stella.

"Girls, lets attack together."

The two nodded.

"Brilliant Flame!"

"Shinning Light!"

"Ice Shards!"

The three attacks hurled toward the beast at lightning speed. The attack hit head on. Smoke gathered as the three flew back to the floor next to the others.

"Did we get him? We got him didn't we? I knew it!"

Stella cheered. A dangerous look crossed Luna's face.

"No, not yet!"

The princess shouted. She quickly made an ice barrier and let is surround the seven faries. Just as she did, a fire ball was shot out and hit it. The girls almost lost balanced, but remained standing.

As the dust cleared the Winx could clearly see the beast. It stood on its hind legs as it gathered up more fire in it's lungs. Luna barred her teeth.

"Move!"

She dropped the barrier and all the girls flew up in the air. Just as they did the attack hit where they were just at. The archive shook from the power. Books began falling off the shelves.

"No! Girls we can't let him destroy the archive. Or anywhere else in my home for that matter."

"Where can we take him?"

Luna was silent for a moment as she thought about it.

"The training room. Its three halls down. Let's go!"

The seven faries flew out the doors. The Ghoul growled and chased them. Luna led the path down the halls, the Winx beside her. The Winx turned the first corner, the Ghoul didn't break pace. The Ghoul shot a fire ball at them. Bloom raised her hand and used a spell to absorb the flame and fired it back. The attack stunned the beast momentarily. But it gave the girls enough time to turn the next corner.

"Come on girls. Straight ahead. We're in the home stretch!"

The seven faries increased their speed as they got closer. Luna gathered magic in her hands and fired at the door. The doors flew open and the girls quickly went in. They landed on the floor, while Luna flew to a control panel. She hit a few buttons just as the Ghoul came in.

"Training simulation. Level 10."

A robotic voice stated. Luna flew over and landed next the the girls.

"Aganist the far wall, now!"

The girls ran over to the furthest wall. A control panel rose from the ground and Luna pressed a button. A barrier appeared around the 7. Lasers locked in on the Ghoul. Luna smirked.

"Game on."

**♤♡◇♧♤With the boys♤♡◇♧♤**

Frost gave a grunt as he took cover. The specialist were fighting while he tried to hide. He glanced over and crawled to where the pets were. He leaned against the bubble holding the wolves, Sun and Moon, and the dove, Maricle. The three whined and tweeted at the sight of him.

"I'm okay guys, but I gotta get you all out of here."

He glanced around trying to find anything to destroy the bubble, but came up short. It was then that he remembered a spell he learned recently. It might be able to help free the pets. Frost took a deep breath and began reciting the spell. Slowly, but surely, pouring his magic energy into it.

Meanwhile the specialist were having a bit trouble handling the Trix. Riven, Timmy, and Nabu were fighting Darcy while Sky, Brandon, and Helia fought Stormy. While this was happening Icy and Alister were having a stare off. The witch gave an arrogant smirk, while the prince narrowed his eyes in anger.

"If you wish to keep whatever dignity you have, I suggest you and your sisters leave at once."

"Haha! You may be cute but you sure are stupid. Like I'd EVER listen to you."

Alister glared at her as he summoned his magic energy.

"Your funeral."

Icy glared daggers at him and shot ice at him. Alister waved his sword and cast a spell aloud.

"Thy enemy I battle  
Cannot be tamed,  
Now I summon,  
Deadly Flame!"

A large flame surrounded his body. He brought his sword in front of him just as Icy's attack hit. The flame negated the attack and shot Icy back a couple yards. Icy sat up and glared while screaming in anger.

"You. Are. So. Dead."

Alister just smirked and winked at her. Icy let out a deep growl and sent another attack at him.

A little away from them Stormy gave a laugh as she shot her lightning bolts at Sky, Brandon, and Helia. Sky turned to his friends.

"Helia used your ropes and hold her down. Brandon and I will attack while you do!"

The two nodded. Helia pulled out his ropes then tucked and rolled when lightning was shot at him. Brandon and Sky got her attention while Helia went behind her. When she let her guard down he shot his ropes. They wrapped around the witch and Helia pulled her to the ground. Stormy screamed as she hit the ground. When she tried to sit up Sky and Brandon raised their swords and swung. Stormy growled and blasted them back with her magic. She stood up, enraged.

Darcy smirked at Timmy, Nabu, and Riven.

"You fools think you could beat me? So funny."

Timmy pulled out his blaster and fired some shots at Darcy deflected then easily. Nabu pulled out his staff and cast a spell. Darcy was blasted out of the skies and his the ground. Riven ran up with his sword drawn. He swung and it went right through Darcy. But then she turned to smoke. Anither one of her tricks.

"Illusion."

Riven turned just in time to get attacked by Darcy. Nabu and Timmy both charged at her, but she deflected them. Sky, Brandon, and Helia turned to help them but Stormy blasted them when they did.

Alister glanced and saw his friends on the ground. He growled under his breath and cast a spell strong enough to blast all three witches back.

"These witches I must tend  
Let this spell protect my friends"

The Trix screamed as they all hit the ground hard. Alister ran over to his friends.

"Are you guys ok?"

Brandon gave a small laugh.

"Banged up but I'll live. Thanks."

"Anytime."

"Alister look out!"

Frost shouted from where he was. Alister turned only to also get blasted back by Icy's attack. The Trix laughed as they walked over to the fallen Specialists.

"You guys are pathetic."

Darcy said, smirking.

"This is the end, say goodbye."

Just as the three were about to attack, Stormy gave a scream. Everyone looked at her puzzled.

"Someone just shocked me!"

She whipped around to she Frost with his hands outstretched at Stormy's back.

"Get away from them!"

"Little boy thinks he can play with the big girls. Fine, let's play!"

Icy shot a powerful blast at Frost. The Specialist all yelled to move but he couldn't. He closed his eyes and looked away, expecting pain. But it never came. He opened his eyes only to see bright red hair.

"A-alister!"

Alister stood there breathing heavily. He had his sword in front of him horizontally. He glanced over his shoulder at Frost.

"You ok kid?"

Frost just nodded numbly. Alister just nodded before dropping his sword and falling face first to the ground. Frost quickly ran over and kneeled next to him.

"Sorry kid, blocking that attack took a lot out of me."

Frost just sniffled as tears came to his eyes. Alister offered a small smile before passing out. Frost began to panic.

"N-no, wake up. Please, w-wake up!"

The Trix laughed as the Specialist stood up, all ready to attack for there fallen friend. Suddenly, the wind picked up and there stood Jack. He glared at the Trix. His eyes glowed a light blue color and his hair stood almost on edge. There were white tribal tattoos on his arms that weren't there before. The tattoos were also glowing.

"You are going to regret ever coming here."

The prince said through gritted teeth. He raised one of his hands high in the air. A ice and snow strom formed around him.

"I call upon the powers of Ka Hoʻoilo. I summon, deadly blizzard."

He pointed at the Trix and the strom went and sucked them up. The three screamed as they got pulled up into the air. Once the sky cleared the Trix were gone and so were the barriers around the pets. All the animals quickly came over to Jack and Frost. Lulu the dragon sat near them, but also gave them space. The guys came over and helped Alister stand. Helia took one arm and Riven took the other.

"You ok?"

Timmy asked. Allister just groaned and opened one of his eyes.

"I'll live."

He said, a smirk pulling at his lips. Frost looked up at Alister with teary eyes. Alister smiled softly at him. He let go of Helia for a moment and ruffled Frost hair.

"Don't feel guilty. It's not your fault."

Frost just looked up at him with his big innocent eyes. The small boy gave the red head a hug around his mid section. Alister just gave a one arm hug in return.

"Hey, thanks for keeping him safe."

Jack said with a smile. His eyes were back to normal and the tattoos were gone. Alister and the rest of the Specialist just nodded. Nabu looked around for a moment before noticing something.

"Hey, where are the girls?"

**♤♡◇♧♤With the Winx♤♡◇♧♤**

The Ghoul yelled in pain again as another blast hit him. The training simulator wasn't holding back. Luna and Tecna kept pressing different buttons on the panel which caused the beast to be attacked by different weapons.

"We can't just do this all day girls."

Musa said. The other four agreed. Tecna and Luna both sighed.

"Okay, we'll turn off the system and when we do we'll do a convergence. That should be enough to destroy it."

Luna said. The girls agreed and Tecna turned off the system. The Ghoul struggled to stand as the Winx flew up in the air. They all held hands and began glowing.

"Winx! Convergence!"

The combined magic attack hit the beast head on. The monster groaned and was turned to dust. The girl carefully touched down.

"Okay so so far, whoever is doing this has two types of Ghouls. One that has a weakness to ice and one that is destroyed when we use convergence. They must have the one with a weakness to fire too.

Tecna said.

"Well we still don't know who is doing this. We need to figure that out first."

Flora said, crossing her arms.

"Let's go meet back up with the boys."

Aisha said. The girls headed out the door, but Luna stopped.

"I'm gonna go make sure the archive is ok. You guys go ahead. Just go back to where we entered the castle. Try not to get lost."

Luna said that last part with a wink. The girls laughed and headed out. Luna flew back to the archive. When she got there she noticed a larger mess than when they left. She cautiously ventured deeper into the archive. The sound a pages turning got her attention. She carefully turned the corner and saw someone.

It was a man, about 6 feet tall with pale skin. He had black hair and an eye patch over his right eye. His left eye was golden. He wore a black suit with black gloves.

The man was looking through the books in the restricted section. Luna glared and made her presence known.

"Hey! Who are you, and why are you in my home?"

The man turned to Luna and smiled.

"Hello Princess Luna. It is good to finally meet you. Don't fret, I will be out of your hair momentarily. What I am searching for appears to not be here. Also, your friends are coming so I should be departing."

After he said that, footsteps were heard coming towards the archive.

"You're the one who did this aren't you. You sent those Ghouls after us. Why?"

"All will be revealed in due time child. For now, sleep."

He flicked his wrist and suddenly Luna felt very tired. She fell to the floor as her eyelids became heavier.

"Who.... who are you?"

The man smiled. A portal opened behind him and he turned to walk through it.

"Zeref."

Then, Luna was asleep.

Luna awoke to hands shaking her. Her eyes cracked opened as she looked into a pair of blue eyes. It was Bloom.

"Luna, wake up! What happened?"

Luna groaned. She looked around and saw the Winx, Specialist, and her brothers. She gave a grunt as Bloom helped her stand.

"What happened to you boys?"

"The Trix happened."

Alister said.

"What happened to you? Beside the Ghoul?"

The red head asked. Luna rubbed her arm and looked at them.

"I think I know who is causing this."

Everyone leaned in closer.

"Have you guys ever heard of a wizard named, Zeref?"

**Ka Hoʻoilo means Winter in Hawaiian**


	10. Chapter 9: Research On Zeref

Two days later~

The Specialist ship touched down on Alfea ground. The Winx all walked off and right after they did, the ship left. The girls all gave tired sighs. As they entered the building and walked down the hall towards Mrs. Faragonda's office, small wings flapping were heard. They turned and saw the pixies flying towards them.

"Bloom!"

"Lunaaaaa!"

"Oh, Stella!"

"Potota potota!"

"Musa darling!"

"Hellooo Tecna!"

"Floraaaaaa!"

The Winx all laughed as they hugged their bonded pixies.

"When did you guys get back from Pixie Village?"

"Yesterday. It was so lonely without you guys."

Flora rolled her eyes at how dramatic Chatta was being.

"It couldn't have been that bad."

The nature fairy said smiling. Chatta just giggled. The seven fairies and seven pixies continued down talking amongst themselves. When they reached Mrs. Faragonda's office, Aisha knocked before opening it. They all walked in to see Mrs. Faragonda sitting behind her desk, she appeared to be in deep thought. They all took their seats with the pixies hovering next to their fairy.

"Girls, as you are aware it appears our new enemy is Zeref. He is an enemy of mine from long ago."

Everyone leaned in closer.

"Zeref was bent on total control of the Magic Dimension. He believed that for their to be peace, only one could rule. It took the combined forces of the King and Queen of Crystalia, King and Queen of Domino, and the company of light."

"That's one strong line up."

Musa said crossing her arms. Faragonda nodded.

"Indeed it was. Zeref had dark magic unlike any other. It's like he could control the very life around him. Everything was at his mercy."

Flora took a shaky breath before asking.

"How did you lock him away?"

Faragonda turned in her chair so she was facing the window.

"We didn't."

The girls and pixies all looked shocked.

"He, for some reason, took mercy on us. It was in our final battle, on Crystalia."

~Flashback  
20 years ago

A loud explosion went off in the west wing of the frozen palace. Marie Crystal gave heavy coughs as she struggled to stand. Her husband, Elias, came up to her and helped her stand. Marion and Oritel, their longest friends, ran over to them. All four were in battle uniforms. Faragonda, Griffin, Saladin, Hagen, and Erendor all ran into the room breathing heavy.

"We finished off the last of his minions. Where is Zeref?"

Faragonda asked. The four royals simply turned their attention back to where smoke was coming from. They all stood, ready to fight.

Out from the smoke stepped Zeref. The man held a small black book in his right hand as he gave a small yawn. When he glanced up and saw the Company of Light, he smirked and closed the book, placing it in his back pocket.

"Now that the full gang is here, we'll start the party."

He took a deep breath and cracked his neck slightly. His one eye turned red and smoke spun around the room. The group covered their eyes. Zeref removed his eyepatch to reveal his other eye was also red, but had a skull in the pupil. He raised his right hand and brought them off the ground. They all gasped in pain and shock.

"This is the end, Company of Light. Goodbye."

Marion, Marie, and Faragond all quickly cast spells the put up barriers around everyone. But it would do little to protect them. Suddenly, Zeref's expression changed. His hand dropped and they all fell to the floor, gasping for breath.

"On second thought...."

The dark wizard turned promptly on his heel. He placed his eyepatch back over his right eye and created a portal. He was about to step through when he turned back and smiled at the group.

"Until we meet again."

With that, he was gone.

~End Flashback  
Present

Faragonda gave a heavy sigh, filled with disappointment.

"After his disappearing act the Magic Dimension was on high alert for weeks. But soon weeks became months, months became years, and now Zeref was nothing but a creature of the past. A demon locked in a closet. But now he returns so suddenly. I just wish we knew why he spared us. Why he remained hidden for all these years."

Tecna hummed and bit her thumb.

"Maybe it's apart of a secret plan. Some kind of endgame."

Bloom nodded at the sentiment.

"Ms. Faragonda, do you know where we can go to find research on Zeref?"

"Try the Alfea Library. The dark magic section should have everything you need. Though I don't know what you'll find that we haven't."

The girls and pixies thanked Faragonda before leaving the room and heading to the library. When they entered they were directed to the dark magic section and begun their search. The pixies searched the high up shelves while the girls looked at the lower ones.

Luna gave a sigh as she looked through the third book on dark wizards of magic history. She sat down heavily in a chair. Bloom came over and sat next to her.

"Hey what's the matter?"

"I'm just tired and confused from the monsters Zeref sends. We found a book on them, but even that wasn't much. They tell us about the different kinds, but even the book dosen't know the true origin."

Bloom gave a comforting smile and wrapped an arm around her.

"It'll all work out. It always does."

Luna gave a small laugh which was cut short by the pixies screaming. The girls all looked over and saw the pixies in a pile of books on the floor. The pixies all cough as they stood up. Digit flew straight out the pile with a very old book in hand.

"I found something! Tecna come look!"

Tecna walked over and took the book from Digit. She opened it and gasped.

"Girls, you need to see this!"

The fairies and pixies all gathered around Tecna.

"It's called "The Malevolent One". This book talks all about Zeref. It says he's one of the oldest being in the Magic Dimension. He's first appeared a few centuries after Twin Dragons disappeared."

"That's a very long time. He probably has wrinkles, yuck!"

Stella proclaimed, sticking out her tongue.

"Actually, he looked not much older than us. But how?"

Luna said, placing a hand under her chin. Tecna flipped through the pages but shook her head.

"Doesn't say how he stays young...."

"How could Ms. F have ever missed this book?"

Bloom questioned.

"No idea Bloom, but something just came to mind. Tecna, can you hand me the book we found in Crystalia? The one about the magic creatures."

Aisha asked. Tecna unshrunk the book that was in her pocket and handed it to Aisha. Said girl flipped through it until she found the original monsters that attacked them.

"Tecna, does that book about Zeref hold any connection to the Shadow Ghouls?"

"Good idea Aisha! Let me check..... hm, there isn't much. It just says that Zeref used them as his minions. But it also says that they appeared not long after Zeref's first attack. This was way before the Company of Light was even a thing."

The girls all stood in silence. Aisha continued flipping through the book. She closed it and cleared her throat.

"From what this books says that there are three types of Shadow Ghouls. Freezi Ghouls, Combatants Ghouls, and Flamin Ghouls. The Freezi are weak to the cold, Combatants are weak to convergence attacks, and Flamins are weak to heat. But the strongest are the Freezi's. Apparently legend says that if you defeat the leader of each type, all those who follow will be destroyed."

Musa spoke next.

"At least the book of creatures tells us their weaknesses. We can use this to our advantage next time... all we have to do is identify them."

Flora took the book from Aisha and looked at the pictures.

"Well all three have different color veins visible on their skin. The Freezi's have blue veins, the Combatants have purple veins, and the Flamin's have red ones."

Chatta flew over and smiled.

"Well that'll make it easier."

Luna hummed in thought. She placed a hand under her chin and sighed.

"I just feel there is this huge piece missing. Zeref has a special connection to the Shadow Ghouls. It's no coincidence that the Ghouls first appeared when Zeref made his first attack all those years ago. We need to figure this all out. We also need to find those Iceix Charms. What else did the monster book say about them?"

This time it was Musa who took the book and read. She flipped through the pages until she found them.

"We already know about the three guardians. Let me just reclarify this now, this seems to be just a legend. They may not even be real."

"Musa darling, legends happen to have a habit of being true around here."

Tune said, pulling out her tiny fan. All the girls laughed at her sassy attitude. Musa blushed and shook her head. Bloom stepped next to Musa so she could also read a bit.

"The three guardians of these legendary charms are very strong. You must pass a very difficult test receive them. Hey, this next page has some weird words. I've never seen this language before."

Musa looked it over and shook her head.

"Me neither."

All the girls huddled in even tighter. Their bonded pixies sitting on their head or shoulders. Luna gently took the book and smiled.

"This is ancient Crystalia text."

"Oh great! So you can read it right?"

Stella asked, smiling brightly.

"I haven't studied it in like 5 years. But I can try."

Luna took a deep breath and scanned the page. She tilted her head and tried to read it out loud.

"Strength and power is what we seek,  
Hope is now our only belief.  
Our journey has no certantiy,  
Lead us to Misoro's Cave of Eternity!"

The page glowed brightly and everyone looked away. When it dimmed down the page had turned into a map.

"Ok, so the page turned into a map. I'm gonna guess this is gonna lead us to Misoro. Whoever that is."

Stella said, rubbing her eye. Amora just shook her head at her fairy. Luna and Yuki both smiled.

"Luna, you know Misoro!"

Luna nodded rapidly. She faced the rest of the team, a bright smile on her face.

"Misoro is this legendary guardian. He protects the Cave of Eternity on Crystalia. The cave holds many different treasures and jewels. Some dangerous spells too. The cave is on the highest mountain at home."

Tecna gave a confident smirk.

"Well, now we have our first step. You think the cave will have all the charms?"

"Doubt it. But maybe if we get the first one, we'll get a clue to where the other two guardians are."

Luna said, offering a half grin. Bloom smiled at her friends. They all nodded in agreement to the unsaid statement Bloom had made. They all put their hands in, even the pixies.

"Girls we will figure this out."

"Together we can't be beat!"

"Oh yeah!"

"We're like a force of nature, unstoppable!"

"Flora that's so cheesy, but flower power is right."

"As long as we stay together we can't lose."

Bloom looked at Luna and nodded. Said girl blushed.

"Ok. Let's do this girls...."

"WINX!"

♤♡◇♧♤♡Winx Dorm♤♡◇♧♤♡

Luns gave a sigh of relief as she sat down in the room she shared with Flora. The girls already asked Mrs. Faragonda and she approved of their mission. They would leave in five days. The girls had gone to get food with their bonded pixies.

Luna wasn't very hungry.

Yuki, who was sitting on her pixie bed, stood up and flew over to Luna. Said girl continued staring out the window. Yuki glanced down and noticed that she was playing with the bracelet Alister gave her.

"Do you love him?"

Luna turned around so quickly she almost got whip lash.

"Love who?"

"Alister."

".... we're not even dating. Besides I wasn't even thinking about him."

"You never took it off."

"What?"

"The bracelet he bought you. I haven't seen you take it off once."

Lunas face turned red in realization. She quickly avoided Yuki's gaze. But said pixie was too busy laughing.

"Yuki control yourself. I don't even know what that type of love is. I've never even dated."

"Well then he'll just be your first."

Luna grumbled under her breath and flicked a piece of her hair. The fairy and pixie sat in silence for a few moments.

"... he makes me feel happy. Like I don't have to pretend to be some perfect princess around him."

The look Yuki gave her was all she needed.

"... I'll talk to him next time I see him."

"You better."

♤♡◇♧♤♡With Zeref♤♡◇♧♤♡

Zeref sat on a throne in his lair. The Trix were off complaining somewhere. Zeref had been watching the Winx in the library on a special mirror.

"Those girls were lucky I was feeling generous enough to give them that book about me. Although I do wish I had gotten to that book on creatures first. Oh well, doesn't matter. I'll still win in the end. Besides, they needed the assist. What's the point in playing a game if there isn't any competition. There's enough for them to start the story but not enough to finish it... perfect."

He flicked his wrist and an apple appeared. He took a bite out of it a swallowed. He stared at the image of Bloom and Luna in the mirror. He smirked.

"Let the game begin my little fairies."


	11. Chapter 10: Cave of Eternity

It was five days later. The Winx sat in their common room wearing the outfits the blocked out the cold weather on Crystalia. They were currently on a holographic call with the Specialist.

"Come on girls, let us come with you."

Brandon said over the phone. The girls all gave small groans.

"Brandon baby we'll be fine, I promise. But we have to do this ourselves."

Brandon frowned and sighed. Sky place a hand on his shoulder. He looked at Bloom with sad eyes.

"Please be careful girls."

Bloom just blew a kiss to him. After that Alister stepped towards the center of the call. He gave a small smile to Luna.

"I've read about Misoro's Cave of Eternity. Apparently Misoro hated outsiders."

Luna nodded softly.

"I heard about that. Don't worry, we'll figure it out."

He just nodded and smiled. The boys said their final goodbyes and the call ended. The girls stood up and formed a small circle. Tecna pulled out a device.

"And you're sure this will teleport us to Crystalia safely."

Luna asked uncertainly. Tecna gave a reassuring smile.

"I've used this before, it'll work. Promise. Now, let me put in the exact coordinates you gave."

Tecna finished typing in the last few numbers, and a portal opened to the side of them. The girls all smiled and stepped through. The last ones were Musa and Luna. Musa smiled at the slightly worried look on her face.

"Hey come on, we'll go together."

Luna nodded and the two held hands as they stepped through.

♤♡◇Misoro's Cave Entrance♤♡◇

The Winx all grunted as they landed about 50 yards away from a Cave entrance. The snow and icy winds knocked some almost all of them down. Luna, on the other hand, embraced the feeling. She gave a content sigh.

"Even though we were just here I missed home so much. To bad I can't visit my family."

Luna turned to face the girls and nodded. They regained their composure and started to walk towards the entrance. When they reached it Tecna did a quick scan.

"My scan shows that there's no life in there."

Luna shook her head.

"He's in there alright. Let's go."

Luna lead them inside. The seven girls walked in silence for nearly ten minutes. As they did the cave gradually became warmer. Soon they came to a wall. There were multiple carvings across it. They all lead to the middle carving. It was a crest.

"It's my family crest. Misoro must be behind this door."

Aisha ran her hand across it.

"But, how do we open it?"

Luna hummed under her breath. She walked over to it and placed her hand on the center. She sent a bit of her magic into the wall. The crest glowed a soft blue. The glow flowed through the rest of the carvings until the whole wall was glowing blue. The cave shook as the wall moved into the ground. Dust came up and the girls covered their faces.

Once cleared they walked into the previously blocked room. They were in awe at what they saw. Jewels, gold, trinkets, diamonds, and other gifts were in the room. The girls couldn't believe what they were seeing. Stella looked up and tapped on Bloom's shoulder.

"Girls, look."

They turned and saw a golden throne in the middle of the room. The girls moved to stand in front of it. As they did, white smoke appeared and started to form above the throne. The smoke created a man in a white hood. He had pale skin. The hires of his eyes were black and the pupils were blue. His hair was snowy white.

The girls gulped in fear. The man, who the assumed was Misoro, tilted his head and narrowed his eyes at them. More specifically, Luna.

"...what?"

Luna took a breath and stepped a bit closer.

"Mister Misoro, sir. I am Luna, Princess of Crystalia. Keeper of the Dragons Ice."

"I know exactly who you are."

There was a certain venom in his voice.

"Um-"

"How dare you bring infidels into this sacred cave. Outsiders."

Luna gave a shaky breath.

"Misoro, sir. I needed to bring them. We seek your charms. The Iceix charms. A dangerous man named Zeref has arrived. The only way we can beat him is with the Iceix charms."

"Princess you are very lucky. While I do agree he must be stopped, I do not appreciate you bringing outsiders to this sacred place."

Misoro glanced at the Winx.

"Do you consider yourselves worthy of being here?"

"No sir. But we truly need the charms."

Flora said softly.

"I think they are. I have never met girls more brave and trusting than them."

Luna said proudly. Misoro smirked.

"Are the charms what you truly want?"

"Yes."

The girls all responded. Misoro nodded.

"In that case, three may enter. The rest stay outside. Since the princess thinks the outsiders are worthy, they will have to prove it."

Luna nodded, she turned back to the girls and frowned.

"Don't even say it Luna. We got this."

Aisha said, stepping forward. Soon Stella and Flora did too.

"You girls just sit back."

"Yeah, we'll get those charms."

The remaining Winx nodded.

"The rest of you, go wait outside the door."

"What door, we came in from behind a wall-"

Musa was cut off when she turned and saw a door where the came in. The girls said goodbye to Aisha, Stella, and Flora before heading through the door. When they did, they were back in the hall they walked through earlier.

"So do we just wait here until they come out?"

Bloom asked. Luna nodded and the four sat down.

♤♡◇♧♤With the girls♤♡◇♧♤

Aisha, Flora, and Sella looked at Misoro. Said man was smiling. He pointed towards three different doors.

"Each of you will take a door. Through it you will be given a choice between what you need, and what you desire. It is up to you, to decide which is more important."

All three girls nodded. They stood in front of each door. They glanced at one another for a moment, before opening them and stepping through. The doors shut immediately after.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇Stella♤♡◇♧♤♡◇

Stella gave a sigh as she walked down the empty hall. She could see a bright light at the end of it. She cautiously walked towards it. When she reached it she had to shield her eyes for a moment. When the light died down she saw that she was in an elegant golden ballroom.

She smiled in awe.

"This is amazing. So elegant and beautiful."

"Just like you."

Stella turned around and saw Brandon in a suit.

"Brandon? What are you doing here, and why are you I'm a suit?"

"The same reason you're in a ballgown."

Stella looked down and was shocked to see she was in a new outfit. She wore a large yellow gown with sparkles and diamonds. Brandon walked up to her and took her hand.

"May I have this dance, princess?"

Stella, still in shock, nodded. Music began playing as the two moved swiftly to the beat. Stella gazed dreamily at Brandon as they moved on complete sync. She was so caught up on the moment, she nearly forgot her mission. She stopped and took a step back from her boyfriend.

"Wait, this isn't real. This is just an illusion."

"Are you sure about that?"

Brandon asked as he pulled Stella in close.

"I.... I don't-"

"Stella listen to me for a moment."

Brandon careful slid down to one knee. He held Stella's had in his tightly.

"Stella, you are the sun in my universe. I am nothing without you. You complete me. So would you do me the honor in marrying me?"

Stella's face burned strongly. The blush on her face kept growing by the minute. She averted her eyes for a minute, only to see a case across the hall. She narrowed her eyes to get a closer look.

"What's in that case?"

Brandon glanced over his shoulder and scoffed.

"Nothing, just some useless charm. So, will you accept my proposal?"

Stella was immediately suspicious of how quickly he brushed it aside.

'That must be the charm!'

She looked back at Brandon. It was then she noticed that he had stood back up, a ring in hand.

"Stella, you are all I ever wanted and needed in life. Isn't this what you always desired?"

Stella stared intently at him. She looked back over at the case.

'So this is my conflict. Brandon is what my heart desires, but I know I need the charm. But...'

"I can see you're conflicted. I can assure you, if you accept this it will become reality. This can be real."

Stella bit her lip, her gaze going to the ground.

"Brandon, I want this. I really do. I want us to be together. But I..... I guess I'll have to wait a little longer."

Stella smiled at Brandon with slightly teary eyes. She slowly stepped away from him. She turned her back on Brandon, taking a shaky breath as she did. She quickly walked over to the case and lifted it up.

She glanced over her shoulder at Brandon. He looked heartbroken. Stella's resolve faulted slightly at this. She stepped back slightly, but remembered her mission.

She grabbed the Iceix charm. When she looked at it she noticed it was shaped like a star. Right after that the room glowed in a bright light once more. Stella shielded her eyes for a moment.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇Flora♤♡◇♧♤♡◇

Flora looked around curiously. Right after she stepped through the door a bright light flashed and she was in a beautiful forest. Flora looked down at her outfit. It was a green and pink top/skirt.

Flora took a deep breath. The environment felt so fresh and alive. She felt like she was one with nature. After walking through so bushes, she came to a clearing. In the center of it was a old oak tree. It loo il ed over 100 years old. Its roots were deep in the ground, stretching all around and back into the forest.

'It's almost like this tree is the center of the entire forest.'

Flora thought to herself as she got closer. When she touched it, a burst of life flooded through her. The wind picked up slightly and she felt a deep connection to the forest. She carefully ran her fingers over the knots in the tree.

"I feel so much life and energy coming from you. You must be the center of this forest...."

"You are correct young child."

Flora looked around in shock. She heard a soothing, yet old voice.

"Over here child. In front of you."

Flora looked at the tree directly before her. The features shifted and a face was in the oak tree. Flora gasped softly. Her eyes sparkled in amazement.

"H-hello ma'ma. My name is Flora."

"I know who you are. Flora of Lynpj, fairy of nature. You are the embodiment of nature. You care for it, and hold it dear to your heart."

Flora blushed at that. She earned her throat before speaking.

"Ma'ma, I'm looking for a charm. I need it to help a lot of people."

The tree nodded her leaves. Using her branches, she pointed towards a flower bush. It was filled with full bloomed roses. But in the center of it was a closed rose.

"You will find your charm inside that rose."

Flora smiled and turned to walked over to it, but the tree stopped her.

"But I believe that is not what you truly desire."

Flora stopped and turned to the oak tree. The tree smiled at this. Suddenly, a bright glow came from next beside the oak tree. Flora watched in awe as a flower bloomed. The center was yellow while the petals were pink with some purple dye on them.

"It's beautiful."

"Indeed child. That is the flower of nature. If you take this, you will be forever and completely intertwined with nature. All forest and plant life in the magic dimension will be connected to you. Is this what you desire?"

Flora nodded eagerly.

"It's something I dreamed of."

"Than take it young one."

Flora jogged over to it, but stopped a few feet away. She glanced back over at the closed rose with the charm.

"But, I need the charm. My friends are counting on me."

"But, isn't this what you desired? Why should you let your friends put your dreams on hold? You always put them first, maybe it's your turn."

Flora glanced down at her feet. She dug a small hole in the ground with her toe. Being at one with nature is what she has dreamed of for a long time. But, her friends....

Flora felt her heart tug in sadness at what she was about to do. She turned her back on the flower and walked over to the unblossomed rose. When she touched it gently, it bloomed and she saw her charm inside. It was a small pink flower. The oak tree smiled at Flora.

"Good choice."

Right after that, a light flashed and Flora covered her eyes from it.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇Aisha♤♡◇♧♤♡◇

Aisha looked around curiously. She was in a blue and purple dance studio. When she looked down at her outfit, she saw that she was in a dance outfit. After glancing around a bit more, she saw a large mirror in the corner. In the corner opposite of the mirror, was a case with a charm. Aisha was going to walk over to the case, when she heard a voice.

"Aisha~"

Aisha froze. She turned and cautiously walked over to the mirror. When she looked in she only saw herself. But she was shocked when her reflection moves and she didn't.

"Hi there."

"H-how are u doing that?"

Aisha asked in confusion. Her reflection just smiled and crossed it's arms.

"That's not important, what is important is dancing."

Aisha raised an eyebrow. The reflection gave a small laugh.

"Isn't that what you always wanted? To dance and be free. Not letting anyone tell you what to do."

Aisha gave a slight nod, but she had an apprehensive look. The reflection snapped her fingers and suddenly, music began playing. The beat put a smile on Aisha's face. She started by tapping her foot before breaking out into a full blown dance.

The reflection gave a laugh and cheered her on. After a minute or so she slowed down and gave a laugh. She glanced over at the mirror and smiled.

"That was very nice."

"See what I mean. This is what you were meant to do. Why let anything stop you?"

Aisha hummed in agreement. But then she turned back to the case in the corner.

"But..."

"Ugh, I hate 'buts'."

"But, my friends need me to get that charm. Not just my friends, but the entire Magic Dimension. I can't let them all down."

The reflection shook her head sadly. Aisha walked over to the case and slowly removed it. She glanced back over at the mirror. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt that free. But then she thought back to the Winx. How the girls made her feel. She smiled at the thought.

With that, she reached out for the charm. It was shaped like a water drop. As she held it, a bright light flashed.

♤♡◇♧♤♡The Winx♤♡◇♧♤♡

The remaining Winx sat in silence. It's been this way for the past 30 minutes. Suddenly, the door they exited through opened. The four girls stood up and glanced at Luna. She nodded and they all entered.

When they did they were back in Misoro's Cave. They saw Misoro still sitting in his throne. Before they could even question him. Three doors opened and Stella, Flora, and Aisha all came out in the winter outfits stella made for them. Bloom, Luna, Tecna, and Musa all cheered. They ran up and had a group hug.

"You guys did it!"

"We knew you could."

"Amazing."

"Rocking!"

The three laughed. They held out their charms and the girls all awed at them.

"Incredible, each charm corresponds to your magic."

Tecna said. Luna stepped away from everyone and faced Misoro.

"I told you they could do it."

Misoro smirked slightly and nodded.

"Well done Princess, your friends proved me wrong."

Musa stepped forward.

"Could you please tell us where the next guardian is?"

Misoro hummed softly.

"Very well. The next Guardian is named Arrow. She lives in a lagoon on a planet called Melody."

Musa perked up at that.

"Melody! That's my home, yes!"

"That's perfect Musa."

Bloom said happily.

"When we get back to Alfea I can call my dad and ask what he knows about Arrow."

"Tread lightly faries. Arrows lagoon is unlike any other. It is a lagoon of fears. If you fail the test she presents, you will be trapped in your worst fears forever."

The winx took a minute process this. Musa took a deep breath and nodded.

"Thank you for this Misoro. We will do our best."

Misoro scoffed and shifted in his seat.

"Do whatever, I don't care. Now, get out of my cave."

The Winx all thanked Misoro once again before quickly leaving. As they did, their thoughts ran wild. A lagoon of fears would be tough to beat, but with three charms, they were already a step closer to defeating Zeref. Once and for all.


	12. Chapter 11: Lagoon Of Fears

The Winx jumped out of the portal device that Tecna created and landed back in their living room. Aisha did a quick glance around the room and saw that the pixies were nowhere to be found. She found a small note on the table, and read it to find that the pixies were in the archive. Musa pulled out her phone and gave her dad a call. After a few rings he answered.

"Hey, dad! .... Yeah, it's good to hear from you too.... I actually called because I have to ask you something..."

Musa's voice trailed off and she took the call into her and Tecna's room. All the girls went to their respective rooms to change into their regular outfits. Right after Luna finished changing, she played with the bracelet Alister gave her. She smiled softly at it. Flora glanced over and smiled.

"Are you two dating yet?"

"What? No, not yet anyways. I'm still on the fence about this whole thing..."

Flora gave a reassuring smile. Just then, Luna's phone rang. The princess checked to see who it was from.

'Speak of the devil.'

Flora quickly exited the room as Luna answered the holographic call. When Alister appeared on the screen she smile happily.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself."

"How was the mission?"

"Great, we got three of the charms. We're gonna head off to Melody soon for the next ones."

Alister glanced way and a slight blush dusted his ceeks.

"Well be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

Luna's face glowed red. She gave a small laugh before nodding.

"Thanks. I'll do my best."

For a long moment, the two just stared at one another. Alister bit his lip.

'Just say it Alister!'

He took and deep breath, and quickly said what he needed to.

"When this is all over. When Zeref is defeated and the Ghouls are gone, do you wanna go on a date with me?"

"Yes! I-I mean, yeah. That'll be fun."

Alister gave a beautiful smile that made Luna go red.

"Great! It's a date. Good luck on your mission. Call me if you need anything."

Luna nodded and said her goodbyes. Once she hung up she smiled. After taking a deep breath, she went to join the others. When she entered they all turned to her.

"Oh good. Just in time. Guys, my dad said that there is a lagoon that fits the description Misoro gave us. There's even a story behind it."

"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell us."

"Okay, okay Tecna, jeez. The story goes like this. There was this woman, the most beautiful to ever set foot on Melody. Her name was Arrow. She was born and raised on Melody. Every man wanted her and every woman wanted to be her. Arrow could of had any man or woman she chose. But there was only one that had her heart. His name was Claude. Arrow and Claude were madly in love. Everyday they would go to the lagoon they met at and stare into it's clear waters. Eventually Claude decided to marry Arrow. But tragedy struck, and Arrow's worst fears came to reality. Claude was killed. He died on his way to propose to Arrow. He was stabbed in the heart and left on the street. The worst part is, no came to help him. Arrow pushed everyone away. The night of his funeral, she cast a curse on the lagoon her and Claude loved. The curse was that if anyone stepped foot in the lagoon, she would drag them to the bottom and trap them in their worst fears 'till the end of time. Just like her."

Stella gave a heavy sigh.

"Wow, this just got way easier than I thought. Fighting a heartbroken lady at the bottom of some lake. Yayy...."

The Winx all agreed with Stella, but none spoke it. After a moment, Flora stood up and stretched.

"Well, no time like the present. We should leave in a few hours. Unless you guys wanna wait till tomorrow."

"No. Let's wait like 3 hours before we go."

Bloom announced. An idea popped into Aisha's head

"Hey, do you think that it'll be like last time. She'll send three of us in?"

"If so, I'll go."

Musa declared. Bloom and Tecna also stood.

"Count me in."

"Same here. Can't let you have all the fun."

The girls laughed at Tecnas comment. Luna gave a lopsided smile.

"Oof, leaving me in the cold."

Luna faked hurt. Tecna gave a smile and pulled her into a chokehold.

"Like you aren't already freezing. Cold to the touch you are. Look, just holding you is making me shake."

The whole group laughed.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇3 hrs later◇♧♤♡◇♧♤

The Winx were all in the court yard. They were still in their casual outfits and were ready to go. Tecna was holding the portal opener. The coordinates were set and the girls were about to fly through, when the pixies came up to them. Each pixie went to their bonded fair and wished her luck.

"Oh, good luck Musa dear. I wish I could go with you, but someone has to watch Alfea. Heaven knows those six can't."

Tune said smiling as she pointed to the other pixies. Musa smiled and pulled her in for a hug. The Winx and Pixies separated as the girls went through the portal one by one.

"Oh yeah! Tune is in charge!"

Musa said smiling as she was the last to go through. The other pixies let out groans as Tune puffed out her chest with pride.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇Melody♤♡◇♧♤♡◇

The girls exited the portal and looked around in awe.

"Welcome to Melody ladies."

Luna took a deep breath and smiled. Her planet may be made of ice and snow, but she still loved tropical temperatures. Musa turned to her friends and smiled.

"My dad said it'd be best of we get what we came here for. Then visit him."

"Okay, so where is this "lagoon of fears"? I don't see it anywhere."

Stella asked glancing around the area. Musa pointed into the forest.

"Deep in the forest. If the map Tecna searched up is correct it shouldn't be too hard to find it."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

Aisha said as she began walking forward. Musa joined her so the two could look at the map. The rest of the girls trailed behind. Flora, being the furthest back.

"Flora, keep up."

Luna said gently. But the fairy of nature was too absorbed in the beautiful around them. Luna gave a small groan before grabbing her hand and pulling her along.

The girls continued on, following Musa and Aisha as they led the way. They walked over log bridges, through rivers, and maneuvered through the dense forest. Nearly 45 minutes of walking and they came to an opening. The girls jaws dropped at the sight. Musa composed herself first and cleared her throat.

"Looks like we found the lagoon..."

It was a beautiful sandy shore leading into a deep lagoon. The sunlight seemed to not shine as much here. The girls all gathered around the edge.

"This looks more like a lake than a lagoon."

Aisha said with a frown. Musa bit her lip. She kneeled down by the water and touched it. The ripples went all the way across. The ground began to shake and the girls all back up. They watched as a creature of water rised up. The girls all stood, ready to transformer. But stopped when they say what the creature was. It was a wolf made of water.

The wolf gently landed on the floor. He looked at the group and gave a small huff. The turned back around. He water lifted on its command. A tunnel was made and the wolf walked down it.

"It wants us to follow."

Musa and Aisha both said. The group followed the wolf as it lead them deep underwater. As they walked, the tunnel behind them closed back up. The girls cautiously followed as they went deeper underwater. The wolf stopped infriny of a stone door. It placed it's paw on it. The wall opened. The wolf turned to the winx before diving back into the lagoon. The tunnel around them began to turn back into water.

"Run for it!"

The group darted through the stone opening. Just as the stone closed, water came crashing against it. The girls all sighed in relief.

"Well, no turning back now."

Stella said with a shaky smile. The group began down the path. It was a stony tunnel that was barely lit by the torches on the wall. There was a musky smell about it. But for an underwater tunnel it was very dry. After some time they heard a melody. Someone was singing. The girls followed the sweet sounding voice further down the tunnel until they came to an opening. A bright light flashed and they had to avert their eyes. When it died down, they were in a large room with a pond in the center.

"How can there be a pond down here when the water is above us?"

"Do you really wanna know Tecna?"

Luna asked, crossing her arms. Tecna huffed, but didn't say anything else. Musa cautiously stepped forward. She went to touched the water, but a hand reached out and grabbed hers. Musa let put a sharp gasp, but was pulled into the water.

"Musa!"

The girls all ran to the water, but two more hands cane out. One grabbed Bloom and pulled her in. The other grabbed Tecna and did the same to her. The remaining girls tried to jump in, but the pond froze over completely. The girls got on top of it and started slamming their fist onto it.

"No no no!"

"Girls!"

"Where are they?!"

"I don't know, I don't know!"

Sharp laughter cut them off. It sent chills down all the girls spines. They turned around to see a figure in a black cloak with a hood over their eyes. The Winx all stood, ready to transformer.

"Oh please that won't be necessary."

The figure flicked their wrist and the girls went flying. They hit the far wall and restraints made of water locked them there. The girls struggled helplessly for a moment while the figure laughed. They pulled there hood off to reveal their face.

She had bright pink hair the reached her knees. Her eyes were a glowing brown. He face features were chiseled and well detailed like a perfectly sculpted statue.

It was Arrow.

She dropped her cloak to reveal the long, skin tight, elegant purple chest with a deep V neck. She flicked her wrist and the ice on the pond disappeared. But she was standing on the water.

"Walking on water, are you kidding me?"

Stella said as she continued to struggle. Arrow waved her hands and the wolf from earlier came back. It followed Arrow as she stood in front of the Winx.

"What did you do to our friends?"

Aisha growled out.

"Putting them through their tests, why of course. You do want the Iceix charms right?"

They remained silent. Arrow smiled.

"I'm putting them through their worst fears. They must overcome it id they want the charms. Let's watch, shall we?"

Water from the pond rose up and formed the shape of a tv. Soon a live video of Bloom started playing.

"You won't hurt them, right?"

Flora asked timidly. Arrow smirked.

"I won't touch them. But they might hurt themselves in there."

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧Bloom♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

Bloom screamed as she fell. She was in the water for all of a second, before she fell through it. Which in her eyes was weird. How does she fall in the pond then come out the bottom of it? Bloom grunted as she hit the ground. She carefully stod and ran her fingers through her hair.

She glanced at her surroundings. She was in an all black room. There was no trace of another soul. Bloom shivered. She wrapped her arms around herself as another strong chill ran through her body. Bloom cautiously walked forward. She felt extremely unnerved.

The sound of laughter had her turning around fast enough to give her whiplash.

"Who's there?"

When there was no response Bloom turned back around and continued walking. It was only 10 seconds later when she heard the laughter again.

"Seriously I'm not kidding. Come out now. Or else."

Her voice was shaky as she spoke but her threat was a sound. When Bloom turned back around she gasped. In front of her were her parents and Daphne.

"M-mom, dad, Daphne?!"

They said nothing. Only glared at her.

"You disappoint us Bloom."

"We gave our lives for yours, and you waste it."

"W-what?"

"Little sister. I put my faith on you. I was defending on you to free me from the sirenix curse. Why haven't you yet?! What are you waiting for?"

"I-I, I don't know. I'm sorry."

Her family turned away from her and walked off.

"Wait! Come back!"

They ignored her. Bloom ran after them, but no matter how hard she ran she couldn't catch them. She eventually stopped. She looked around the dark room, trying to see where they went. Suddenly a strong hand reached for her wrist. She turned and smiled when she saw Sky.

"Sky! What are you doing here?"

Bloom hugged him tightly. But he suddenly pushed her away hard. Bloom looked at him in concern.

"Sky?..."

"We are done, Bloom."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I'm done with you. All you've ever done since we met is cause me trouble."

A look of hurt passed across Blooms face, but she shook it off.

"That's not true Sky."

"Yes it is. Just look at your track record. The Trix, Lord Darkar, Professor Avalon, Valtor, and now Zeref. When will it end."

"I-I don't know."

"I know where it ends for us, for me. Here and now. I'm done Bloom, we're over."

Sky turned and began walking away. Bloom reached out and grabbed him.

"You don't mean that, you wouldn't say that."

"Oh really, I just did."

Bloom shook her head rapidly.

"I know you love me. You told me you loved me!"

Sky turned around completely. He had a cold look in his eyes.

"I should have chosen Diaspro."

Bloom gasped and backpedaled.

"No no no no..."

"Yes Bloom."

Bloom looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Sky would never say this!"

"But you're afraid he will."

"What..?"

"Admit it. Your fear. Own it."

"I-I... I am afraid. Of losing Sky. My Sky. And you're not him! But you know what I realized, that will never happen. Sky will always love me. And nothing you say will change that."

"Sky" smirked.

"Well done fairy. Here's your reward."

A flame appeared in front of her. The fire died down to reveal a silver flame charm. Bloom looked up, only to be back in the water.

♤♡◇♧♤♡With the Winx♤♡◇♧♤♡

"Who was that?"

Luna demanded.

"Spiritual projections. I look into their souls and find their deepest fears and insecurities. Then I bring them to light."

"That's awful."

Flora whispered softly. Arrow just laughed 

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧Tecna♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

Tecna had gone through what Bloom had. Falling through water and landing in a black room. Tecna grumbled under her breath. She had been walking for longer than she would have liked. She has yet to see or hear anyone.

"Tecna."

The fairy of technology turned to see Timmy standing behind her.

"Timmy, what are you doing here? Wait, scratch that, it's impossible for you to be on Melody, let alone in whatever this place is. You're probably from my imagination. It something Arrow created. I gotta face my fears, right?"

"Dang, you got it right on the nose babe. Always so perceptive. So logical about everything. So emotionless."

"Excuse you?"

"You don't care, Tecna. You're cold and heartless. I don't know why Timmy and the others put up with you."

"..."

"Silence, really? First time you've never had a response.

"..."

"You always have an answer to something, don't you? Even at the cost of your own friends, right? You don't care about them Tecna. It's clear as day and you're obviously just toying with Timmy's feelings. If you really loved him, like a good girlfriend, you'd show it. But you don't. You dance around the subject entirely, if anything you act cold towards him."

Tecna began to laugh.

"What's so funny."

"What's funny is that you think you're right. Yeah deep down a part of me feels like I'm a bad friend and a bad girlfriend for being so quote unquote emotionless, but they know I'm not. I will love my friends and I will love Timmy. We connect through technology, that's how we work. That's how our relationship works, he loves me for it and I him. We love each other's personalities. I'll say it again, I haven't always been the best a friends but I'm learning how to open up more. The Winx taught me that, Timmy taught me that."

The fake Timmy tilted his head and smiled.

"I'm afraid that I could lose all of them for how I act. That they will think I'm too cold and heartless to be with them. That Timmy will lose interest. But then I remember all of our good times. All the time I spent with Timmy. And the feat goes away."

The fake Timmy smiled softly. He held out his hand. In his palm was a small computer charm.

"It's yours. Take it Tecna. You owned your fears. Conquered them. You earned this."

Tecna gave a confident smirk as she took the charm.

"And for the record. I'll always stand by my friends. And I may not show it, but I love Timmy more than anything. Like I said, I have emotions. Just don't always show them. But my friend and Timmy know they're there, and that's all that matters."

After she said that, she was back in the water.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧Musa♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧

Musa gave a nervous sigh. Just like the others she was too in an endless black room. But different to Bloom and Tecna, she stayed where she was. She knew where she was. She just wishes she could have told the others.

"Hey, astral projection! Come out, I know you're supposed to confront me about my fears. I'm ready!"

"No, you're not."

Musa's bloom ran cold. She would know that voice anywhere. It was the same voice she heard when she had to get the water stars. Musa took a deep breath before turning around slowly.

"Hello, my darling."

"Mom..."

Musa could feel her body shake as she stared at her "mother".

"Is it really you?"

"We both know it's not."

"Right, so what are my fears? You're supposed to tell me, right?"

"Yes, normally. But this time, I want you to tell me your fears."

"But I don't know my fears."

"Don't you?"

Musa stayed quiet. She tried digging deepninti her mind for the answer, but found none.

"I-I truly don't know."

Musa's mom rolled her eyes.

"Fine, let me tell you. You're afraid if Riven. Being in love with him scares you. You're scared of the upcoming battle. You're terrified that this time you'll lose."

"None of that is true!"

"Isn't it?"

"No! I love Riven, I-I'd never be scared to."

"You're stuttering dear."

Musa growled lowly.

"You two always fight! And everytime you've faced the Trix, Lord Darkar, and Valtor you froze at some point or another. You're afraid you'll freeze up again."

"..."

"Oh and another thing, you're afraid to be here. On Melody. Coming back home is just a painful reminder to you that I'm gone."

"..."

"Silence will get you nowhere. Speak!"

"You're right. A part deep down inside of me is terrified to love Riven. Another part is scared that we will lose, and it'll cost us everything. But an even bigger part if me always gets nervous to come home, because you're not there."

Musa looked up with tears in her eyes.

"But I will always love Riven because I've seen the good in him. I'll always fight for my friends because they fight for me. And I'll always come home, because this is where Dad is. This is the place my mom loved. I may always be scared to do all these things, but I'll still do it. Because it makes me happy. Being there for my friends, coming home to Dad.... loving Riven. And I'll never stop doing any of those things."

Musa's "mom" smiled 

"Musa I couldn't be more proud. If your mother was here, she'd love the woman you've become. Take this."

Musas "mom" held out a music note charm for her. Musa gave a breathless laugh and gently took it.

Musas wiped the tears from her eyes. She gave a small smile.

"Melody is my home. I'll never be afraid to come back. I'll never be afraid to fight for my friends. And I'll never be afraid to love my Riven."

Musa's "mom" gave a laugh and nodded.

"Of course dear."

A light flashed at Musa was in the water again.

♤♡◇♧♤♡With the Winx♤♡◇♧♤♡

The girls all had tears sting their eyes. They had watched what their friends went through and couldn't be more proud.

"That's our girls."

Stella said with a smile. Arrow rolled her eyes but gave a soft smirk. She flicked her wrist and the three faries came back up from the water. They cough harshly, gasping for air.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. You're fine."

With that said, Arrow released the other Winx from the wall. They dropped to their feet and ran to the girls, fusing over them.

"Are you girls ok?"

"That was incredible."

"We saw what happened."

"You're all very brave."

"That's true faries."

They all turned to the last voice, who belonged to Arrow. Musa stood up smiling.

"Thank you for this Arrow."

"Well Zeref isn't exactly a friend of mine. So wheater he succeeds or not has no affect on my life. But seeing him get put down wouldn't upset me."

Arrow gave a half smile. She outstretched her right hand and dried the girls off. Arrow walked past them, with every intention to go to bed.

"Wait!"

Arrow sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, Bloom?"

"Where is the next guardian? What's their name?"

"If I tell you will you leave?"

"What is with you guardians and wanting no company?"

Arrow had to resist the urge to throw Stella into the pond.

"The next guardian is named Hiram. He resides on the planet Excalibur. He lives deep in a magic forest."

"That's where Alister is from!"

Luna shouted. But she blushed once she realized it.

"Well then, let's go!"

Flora said excitedly. Aisha intervened.

"Let's go in 2 days. We could use a short break."

"But be warned."

Everyone turned back the the guardian.

"Usually when one enters his forest, none return."

Luna gulped nervously. She was the only one who needs a charm.

"We'll be fine."

"Good. Now get the hell out of my home."

Before the Winx could respond, Arrow teleported them back outside. The girls all looked around for a moment, before sighing.

They were walking towards Musa's house to chill for a bit, when she began laughing. Everyone raised an eyebrow to her while she smiled.

"One more girls. One more charm and this nightmare will be nearly over."

The girls all realized this and cheered. The put their hands in the center, smiling.

"On three."

"1, 2, 3, Winx!"


	13. Chapter 12: Forest of Solitude

Winx Dorm  
8:15 p.m.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Winx were back in their dorm. They had all showered and were in pajamas. There was almost a nervous air around them all.

"I'll go."

Everyone turned to Luna.

"I'll go to Excalibur alone. Accompanied by Alister but that's it. Someone needs to stay and protect Alfea. The Shadow Ghouls could return."

The Winx all pouted.

"We're stronger together though."

"I'm the only one who has to go Stella. I'll be fine."

"Okay girl, but be careful."

"Always, Tecna."

The group of seven hugged tightly. But Stella soon pulled away smiling.

"I should make you an outfit!"

"No no no Stella. You don't have to."

"Yes I do, you're meeting your boyfriends parents."

Luna blushed brightly.

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

"Yet~"

All the girls teased. Luna pouted, but soon smiled. The princess stood up and went to her and Flora's room. She grabbed her phone and was about to call the fiery prince, when she hesitated. She bit her lip trying to figure out how to approach the situation.

"Just go for it!"

Luna gasped as Yuki flew in and landed beside her. The pixie gave an encouraging smile, which made Luna feel better. The girl steeled her resolve and called the prince.

♤♡◇♧♤♡Red Fountain♤♡◇♧♤♡

Alister and the others were all chilling in their living room. Helia was writing poetry, Nabu was mediating, Riven was playing guitar, Timmy was programming, Sky and Brandon were playing a video game, and Alister was painting a portrait of his kingdom.

The peaceful atmosphere was shattered when a phone went off. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to Alister, confused. The prince, who looked equally confused picked up his phone. The others watched as he slowly began to blush. He threw his phone on the couch and ran to the other side of the room.

"Um dude, you gonna get that?"

Riven asked, slightly annoyed, slightly amused, and slightly confused.

"It's Luna!"

Three beats of silence went by before anyone reacted. The first being Brandon. The young brunette ran over and picked up Alister's still ringing phone and tossed it to him. The man fumbled to catch it.

"Dude answer it! This could be your chance!"

The prince rapidly shook his head before tossing the phone to Timmy.

"Why is she calling?! I didn't do anything! What if she's calling to say she hates me?"

Sky sighed and took the phone from Timmy. He placed it in his hand and smiled.

"Dude it's obvious she's got it bad for you. Don't leave her hanging."

Alister glanced at his friends before taking a deep breath and answered.

"Hey Luna. What's up?"

"Hi Alister! Um, we got three more charms! I'm the only one who needs to get one more."

Alister glanced over the holo call at the guys who gave thumbs up.

"That's great Luna! Where's the last charm?"

"On Excalibur! With some guy named Hiram in a magic forest. You know him?"

Alister noticeably paled which worried all the Specialist. They became when more worried when they saw anger pass on his face.

"Luna, no matter what you can't go to the forest. It's dangerous he kills anyone who ventures to deep."

"But he's the last guardian. I need to get the last charm from there so we can beat Zeref."

"Well we have to find another way! That place in hell, Luna. There's no reasoning with him. He traps people deep in his forest, all alone. The people "lucky" enough to escape have gone insane and killed themselves Luna. It's to dangerous."

"But I won't be alone, I'll be with you!"

Alister was left stunned at that.

"I-I need you Alister. You have home field advice. We'll be together and he wouldn't dare kill the heir to Excalibur."

Alister bit his lip.

"I just don't want you to die."

"I'm stronger than I look."

Alister gave a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. This was definitely not what he expected when she called.

"Please?"

He looked at the others who all nodded.

"... we leave Thursday at 10. I'll pick you up."

"Thank you Alister."

Luna smiled and winked at him. Alister fought down the blush and nodded.

"See you in two days."

"See you. And thank you again."

"Don't mention it."

Alister said as he hung up. He looked at the others who all looked concerned.

"I'll be fine guys."

"Your aura says otherwise."

Nabu said slyly. Alister rolled his eyes and sat back down. Soon everyone went back to what they were doing before Helia spoke up.

"You do know that means she'll met your parents right?"

Alister's eyes widened in realization.

"Shit!"

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇Thursday♤♡◇♧♤♡◇

Luna stood dressed in black dress with a red blazing. A Stella original, of course. Red was the official color of Excalibur. Her hair was in a high ponytail instead of pigtails. She bit her lip and was tapping her foot nervously. The Winx and pixies were watching from the dorm window. Yuki was fluttering near Luna.

"Don't worry Luna, his family will love you. Oh and side note, you'll get that charm no sweat."

"Thanks Yuki."

Just then, a man on a hover bike pulled up. He pulled off his helmet and smiled at her. He was in his casual outfit, minus his sword.

"Hey Luna. You look, smokin'."

Luna blushed a bit before smiling.

"Thanks Alister. You ready?"

"Yeah. You got the teleporter from Tecna?

"You know it."

Luna showed this by waving the teleporter around a bit. She climbed on the back of his bike and put his spare helmet on. They both turned to Yuki.

"Take care of her buddy. Or else."

"Yes ma'am. Hold on tight Luna."

Luna wrapped her arms around him tightly, which caused both to blush. Alister put his helmet on and drove off. After about two minutes of driving he asked for the teleporter. Luna pulled it out of her pocket. The coordinates to Excalibur were preset. She hit a button and threw it out in front of them. It glowed and soon a portal opened. The two drove through.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇Excalibur♤♡◇♧♤♡◇

The two came out the portal to see a huge red castle.

"Wow Alister, it's incredible."

"Thanks. Glade you like my home so much."

He increased the speed of his bike as they got closer to the entrance. The guards outside noticed it was the prince, so they opened the doors and stood aside. Alister came to a screeching halt. The two pulled off their helmets and got off the bike. Alister gave a nod to the guards as he walked inside.

Luna looked around in awe. The inside was beautiful. Gold and red patterns all across the walls and ceilings. Alister looked at Luna from the corner of his eye he gave a soft smile as a blush coated his face.

"Alister!!!!"

Both teens froze as a girl with pink/red pigtails came running towards them. She stopped in front of Alister and gave him a strong hug.

"I missed you! How have you been?"

"I've been good, and I missed you too Sophie. Oh this is my um, friend Luna."

Sophie turned to Luna. Her eyes narrowed. Luna felt a bit nervous.

"Um hi Sophie. I'm Luna Crystal."

"Whatever. Now, come watch me play piano bro!"

Luna felt a slight tick mark on her forehead. She took a deep breath before smiling. Alister gave her a reassuring look.

"Sorry Sophie, but I need to see mom and dad. It's urgent. Do you know where they are?"

Sophie pouted by nodded anyway.

"They're in the study."

Alister nodded. He took Luna's hand, much to Sophie's dismay, and lead her towards the study. When they got to the door, Aliater knocked on it. A strong voice told them to come in. Alister led Luna into the room for them to see his parents. His dad was sitting on the couch reading a book, and his mom had a sword in hand. Gently going through motions. When the redhead woman looked up she smiled softly.

"Alister, welcome home."

The blue haired man looked uped and gave a half smiled. He stood up and walked over to his son.

"It's good to see you again, mom and dad. This is Luna."

"Hello."

"Ah, so you're the girl that has my sons heart. He's told us a lok about you."

"Mom!"

Luna blushed slightly before looking away.

"I'm Jellal, this is my wife Erza. It's a pleasure to meet you. Princess of Crystalia if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes sir."

"What brings you here children?"

"Mom, dad. As you probably already know the dark wizard Zeref has returned."

Both nodded at this.

"And you've heard of the Winx. Faries from Alfea who have beaten the likes of Lord Darkar and Valtor."

Again they nodded.

"Well Luna here is apart of the Winx. She and the others are collecting Iceix charms. But they're being protected by the three Guardians. Misoro's Cave of Eternity on Crystalia, Arrow's Lagoon Of Fears on Melody. They already collected those charms. The last one is in Hiram's forest of Solitude."

"Absolutely not!"

"I forbid it!"

"Guys wait! The whole Magic Dimension will fall apart if I don't help her."

"Hiram will show no mercy, he never does. You're basically asking to die, both of you."

Erza had a worried look on her face as she spoke.

"I have to do it alone anyway. Alister just needs to show me where the forest is and I'll handle it."

"No. I cannot, in good conscious, send you in either Princess."

Jellal said. He had a harden look in his eyes.

"I have no choice."

"You could die."

"If I don't go, Zeref will kill us. If I do, I might die. But I also might win. I'd rather chose the option that could lead to us winning."

Jellal and Erza shared a nervous look.

"Mom, dad. Please."

Alister and Luna both gave their best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. But Alister stays out of the forest. And if you hear anything in there the you don't like Alister, get help immediately."

"Thank you guys so much!"

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Danielson, I'll be in and out no sweat!"

"For your sake we hope so."

After a few more minutes of talking, the kids left the room. Prepared to face Hiram, when a voice stopped them.

"Stai andando nella foresta...(1)"

They both turned to see a little boy. It was Alister's brother Romeo.

"Sì Romeo. Mi dispiace, ma dobbiamo. È molto importante.(2)"

Romeo frowned. Tears pricked the corner of his eyes.

"No non siete! Non ci ami più. Non mi ami più. E se muori?(3)"

Alister frowned. He kneeled down and opened his arms wide. Romeo ran and jumped into them. He was crying into his shoulder.

"Per favore, non andare, non andare, non andare...(4)"

The small boy muttered in Alister shoulder. The red head sighed and switched back to English.

"I swear I'll come back baby. I promise."

"That's what you said the last time you left."

"I came back didn't I?"

Romeo just gave a small nod. Alister gently let go of him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

"I'll be back in no time. After that I'll spend the rest of the day with you. Okay bud?"

Romeo gave a weak nod. He looked up at Luna with teary eyes.

"Keep him safe for me."

"I promise."

Romeo took a few steps back and started walking towards his parents study. Once he was inside Alister gave another sigh.

"I always feel guilty when I leave. Sophie and Romeo always miss me so much."

"I get the feeling. When my sister Angel disappeared, my little brother Frost had a panic attack. Even though he was really young at the time. Even now he doesn't like it when Jack and I aren't in his immediate line of sight. He still sleeps in our beds most nights."

"I've been there. Imagine waking up with two pairs of feet in your face every morning."

They both gave small laughs and headed outside. They got back on the bike and Alister drove them to the forest. It took about 5 minutes before they reached it. Alister parker at the edge of the forest. There were multiple signs saying 'do not enter'. Luna stepped off. Alister also did, but Luna stpped him.

"You stay. I go it alone from here."

Alister frowned but nodded. Luna turned to go but he grabbed her arm.

"Be careful."

There was a look in his eyes. Like he wanted to tell her something, but he was holding back.

"I will."

He slowly let go of Luna the girl took three more steps before transforming.

"Winx, Enchantix!"

She fluttered her wings and flew into the dense forest. Alister had a sinking feeling that this would be the last he saw of her

"Hiram, please show her mercy."

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇

Luna took a deep breath. The forest had a beautiful earthy smell. She would have enjoyed it more if she wasn't thinking about all the death the took place here.

She gently landed on the ground. She opened her eyes and ears. She didn't want anything to get the jump on her. She decided to go on foot

She tucked her wings into her back and carefully stepped through the forest. Every little sound put her further on edge. The deeper she went in the more anxious she felt. It was as if eyes were following her evey movement. Shivers were sent down her spin as she tried to calm herself. Every nerve in her body was telling her to turn and run.

She continued on.

Suddenly, she saw movement to her left. She turned and saw a man. He was pale and had black hair with colorless eyes. There was and a large gash on his head with blood mattered in his face and clothes.

"Who are you? Are you okay?"

The man turned and walked deeper into the forest.

"Hey, wait!"

Luna ran after him. Even though he was walking slow he was still way ahead of Luna. She girl soon spread her wings and flew after him. Even flying she was barely following him. She saw him take a turn and followed. But when she did he was gone. She landed in the center of the clearing he lead her too.

There was still no sight of him.

"Hello?"

A groan from behind had her turning at neck breaking speed. She had her hands raised ready for an attack. It was the man again.

"Who are you? Why have you lead me here?"

The man said nothing. Soon two more people walked out the forest near him. Both female. Luna took a cautious step back. The next thing she knew, she was surrounded by people. Men, women, and child of all ages. There were at least 30 of them. But they all had one thing in common.

They were all covered in blood with gashes on their bodies. Their clothes were also in tatters like the first man. They slowly walked closer to her.

"S-stay away from me!"

Luna fluttered her wings and was about to fly away, when mud was thrown onto her wings. Her wings felt heavy and she fell back to the ground.

"Ow! Stay back!"

Suddenly, hands came up from the dirt and grabbed her ankles. She gave a yell as the hands pulled her into the ground.

"Stop! Let go, let me go!"

Luna was barely able to take one more gulp of air as she was pulled completely under.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇

Luna felt covered in dirt. She couldn't breathe. She was still being pulled deeper into the earth. Just when she thought she'd die from lack of air. She came out from the dirt. She landed hard on the ground. She desperately coughed and gasped for air.

Once her bearings were together she glanced around and saw that she was in an underground tunnel. Standing about 10 yards away from her was a man. He had tan skin and black hair. One eye was red and the other blue. He wore red robes.

"Hello."

"Y-you're Hiram. Aren't you?"

"As I live and breath."

Luna took a breath to steady herself.

"Who were those people?"

"The dead bodies of those who dare to step in my forest without good reason. I use them as my puppets to amuse my self."

Luna shivered at his words.

"What's my challenge?"

"Excuse you?"

"The other Guardians, Misoro and Arrow, they gave my friends challenges. Ways to prove they're worthy of the Iceix charms. I need the last charm. So please, tell me what I have to do."

Hiram smirked.

"You want a challenge. To 'prove your worth'. Well, I have a challenge for you. Tell the truth. Face what you refuse to admit."

"What I refuse to admit? What does that mean?"

"Figure it out."

He then waved his hand and black smoke surrounded her.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇

Luna opened her eyes and saw she was back in the forest.

"Tell the truth. Face what I refuse to admit... what does that mean?"

Luna gave a small groan and began walking. The mud from earlier was still on her wings, so she couldn't fly. The princess bit her lip as she trudged on through the forest.

"Luna."

Luna turnd to see someone she never expected.

"A-angle?"

"You failed me little sister. Why didn't you save me from the Sirenix curse? I needed you! But you left me high and dry. Some sister you are."

Luna took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"You're not really here. I know that. Hiram said to tell the truth. Face what I refuse to admit. Well the truth is I feel responsible for what happened to you, Angel. I feel like I could have saved you from the sirenix curse. But in reality, there was nothing I could do about it. I had no control over the situation. It was out of my hands. I think I can except that now."

Angel tilted her head and smiled. She dissapeared and soon another appeared in her place. A man Luna feared. Someone she never wanted to see again.

"Z-zeref."

"Hello dear princess."

"You're not really here."

"Am I? I feel real. Well I just came to tell you that their blood is on your hands."

"Whose?"

"Your family and friends why if course."

"...what.."

"You were in this firest much longer than you think. While you were I raided your kingdom. Everyone and in your kingdom is dead. Your families blood stains the snow red. Not to mention your friends. All the faries of Alfea and Specialist of Red Fountain lay dead. Because you were to late."

"No."

"You failed them."

"..no."

"Juat like you always do."

Luna felt tears well up in her eyes.

"You're all alone."

She screams.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇

Alister was at the edge of the forest, tapping his foot impatiently.

"She better be okay or else I'll-"

An ear piercing scream came from behind him. He turned sharply around.

"LUNA!"

The redhead ran into the forest as fast as he could, following where the scream came from. When he reached the location, he saw Luna on the floor with her hands on her head. He looked ahead of her and saw a being similar to a spirit, but with Zeref's face.

"Luna it's not real!"

He tried getting closer, but hit an invisible barrier. He started banging his fist against it.

"Luna!"

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇

Luna was shaking. Zeref's words still ringing in her ears.

"..they're all gone... gone..."

She vaguely heard a voice behind. It was muffled, but sounded like Alister. Which Luna found impossible since he was dead. Zeref had just killed him.

But she could still hear that voice.

"-na! Re..ber your ...ssion!"

That voice was horribly muffled. But it sounded so much like Alister it hurt.

"...my mission..."

Luna tried to clear her head. But it was too hard. Everything Zeref said was what she feared would happen.

Everyone dead and she'd be left alone.

"No response princess? I thought you were stronger than this."

"...I've heard that before."

She knew the phrase. She said it before.

*flashback*

"I-I need you Alister. You have home field advice. We'll be together and he wouldn't dare kill the heir to Excalibur."

Alister bit his lip.

"I just don't want you to die."

"I'm stronger than I look."

*end flashback*

Luna suddenly felt her head clear. She stood up and glared at "Zeref".

"You are so wrong about me. I am strong."

Luna fluttered her wings as hard as she could. Shaking the mud off. Once it was all gone she flew over and landed right in front of "Zeref".

"You had me fir a second there. But now i can see through your lies. You want me to tell the truth, well here I go. I may be in a the Forest of Solitude, but I'm never alone. I have my friends, my family."

With each statement she took a strong step forward. Each step she took, Zeref took two back.

"I have Alfea. My kingdom. These things will never leave me. So I will never ever be alone!"

Her hands started to glow an icy blue as she charged her attack.

"Here's some more truth for ya. I will beat you Zeref. You know why? Because I love my friends."

Her attack got larger.

"I love my family."

She outstretched her hand. Tears of anger pricked her eyes.

"I lo- like Alister!"

The magic she built up fired at the fake Zeref. The attack engulfed Zeref and he turned to dust. A light surrounded where he stood and soon, and a snowflake charm appeared in its place.

Luna reached up and caught it. She smiled and held it to her heart. She fairyed down and froze at what she heard.

"Y-you like me?"

Luna turned and took a sharp breath. Standing about 20 yards away was Alister. His cheeks were flushed and there was a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Do you, like like?"

"I-I..."

Luna didn't know what to do. She wanted to tell him but she was afraid if what he'd say. After a few minutes of silence Alister frowned. He was about to turn away but Luna stopped him.

"Y-yeah! I do. I like like."

Alister looked at her with wide eyes. He soon smiled gently. He laughed and ran over to her. He picked her up by the waist and spun her around. Luna wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. Alister kept one arm around her waist and the other carded through her hair.

Luna pulled her head back a bit and smiled. The two locked eyes and kissed deeply. The kiss was soft but full of so much passion. Too much to be put into one kiss.

They pulled away after a few seconds. Alister smiled sweetly at her. Luna had tears of joy running down her face. He peppered kiss across her face, gently kissing the tears away. Luna gave a laugh. Still holding her, he started walking out of the forest. Luna tucked her head into the crook of his neck. Alister gave a laugh and continued to run his fingers through her hair.

Once they were out of the forest Alister put Luna on the back on his bike. He sat down and was about to put his helmet on, when Luna reached over and kissed him on the cheek. Alister smiled. They both put their helmets on and drive back to the castle.

In the forest, Hiram yawned and rolled his eyes.

"Those two are a mess."

When Alister pulled up to the castle. They got off the bike and were walking through the halls when he had worked up his courage.

"Go on a date with me Saturday, 7 p.m."

Luna raised her eyebrows. She blushed but nodded.

"Yeah! Let's do it."

The locked eyes and smiled once more. Both had strong blushes on their faces. The leaned up to kiss again when Alister was tackled to the ground. Luna blinked in shock to see Sophie and Romeo on top of Alister. She turned to see Erza chastising them for their actions while Jellal smiled.

Luna felt a warm feeling in her chest. She raised a hand to her heart, a smile gently gracing her face.

'It would be nice to have them as a second family.'

~~~~~~~  
AN: Translations  
(1) You're going to the forest...

(2) Yes Romeo. I'm sorry, but we have to. It is very important.

(3) No you're not! You don't love us anymore. You don't love me anymore. What if you die?

(4) Please don't go, don't go, don't go...

♡

Yayyy Luna and Alister are finally together!!  
If anyone wants to draw fanart of them and DM it to me I'll love you forever ❤❤❤  
Thanks for reading!!


	14. Chapter 13: Date Night

2 days later  
Winx dormitory  
6:00 p.m.

Luna was frantic.

No frantic couldn't describe how she was feeling right now.

She was in full on panic mode.

She was in her pajamas running around. Her hair was in a bun and all the clothes from her closet were on the floor. Yuki and Chatta suddenly flew out from underneath a pile of clothes.

"Luna! That's the third time you buried us alive in the last 30 minutes!"

"Sorry Chatta! Sorry Yuki. But I'm just trying to find the perfect outfit for tonight. This is my first date."

"Um first date in a couple months of first date ever?"

Luna turned to see Musa, Tune, Tecna, Digit, and Flora in the doorway.

"Um, first date ever."

The five gave laughs and went over to the distraught fairy.

"Okay Luna, chill. We got you. Stella will do your outfit. Musa and Flora will do tour makeup. Aisha will do your hair. And I'll get Bloom and the pixies to help me clean up the clothes tornado that just went through this room."

"Thank you!"

"What time is he picking you up?"

"7:00."

"LUNA! It's 6 o'clock."

"Quick Tecna get Stella, Aisha, and Bloom! Flora get the pixies in here to clean! I'll get the makeup!"

Tecna, Musa, and Flora ran out the room. Yuki, Chatta, Digit, and Tune began tidying up. Luna sighed in relief and went to the living room. Just as she sat down she saw Tecna, Bloom, Lockette, Amora, and Piff go to clean up her and Flora's room. She watched Stella run into her room to put together and outfit for Luna.

The princess looked up to see Aisha with hair products and Flora and Musa with makeup.

"Hair first, makeup second."

The water fairy said as she plugged up the curling iron. Flora and Musa sat back and watched her work.

♤♡◇♧♤50 minutes later♤♡◇♧♤

Luna tapped her for nervously. She was dressed in her room with her hair and makeup done. The princess took one last look at herself in the mirror, before going out. She walked into the living room, and all the girls and pixies smiled.

"Luna you look stellar!"

Stella said with a smile. Luna simply blushed. She wore a black crop top with a blue heart on it. Her skirt was a dark blue and she had knee high stockings on. Her heels were black and she had a small blue purse. She also wore a jean jacket and had her hair tied into two buns with her bangs out.

"You really think I look good? The hair's not too much?"

"Luna you look perfect! Aisha did a great job with your hair."

Aisha gave a smug smirk. Tune looked out the window and smiled. She flew back over to the others.

"Luna, I believe your prince is here."

All the girls ran to the window to see Alister pull up in a car. Luna smiled and ran to the door. She grabbed her Jean jacket and blue purse.

"Wish me luck!"

The girl dashed down the Alfea halls with a smile on her face. When she got outside she saw Alister waiting. He was also dressed up. He wore a beige long sleeve shirt with tan pants and boots the stopped just below his knees.

Alister ran his fingers through his hair. He gave Luna a soft smile and she stood in front of him.

"Hey-"

"Hi-"

"You look-"

"Wow that outfit-"

Both stopped and laughed.

"I don't think we'll get far if we keep cutting each other off."

Alister said as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Agreed. Well why don't you go first."

"Well, hello Luna. Your outfit looks great on you. And your hair is perfect."

The prince looked at her purple curly hair into two neat buns with the rest out.

"It suits you."

"Thank you! You look incredible too. I bet the guys at Red Fountain are jealous of your style."

"Only natural. Well, your chariot awaits."

Alister went and opened the car door. Luna climbed in and thanked him. Alister closed the door. As he walked over to his side he couldn't fight the head over heels look on his face. The Winx and pixies watched as they drove off.

"I'm so proud of my baby!"

Yuki said as tears of joy ran down her face.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇  
7:25 p.m.

During the car ride the two talked about anything and everything. Their families, friends, things they did when they were younger. The topics kept coming. The vehicle was filled with laughter.

Soon it died down and Luna smiled softly.

"Sooo, where are you taking me?"

"I have a few places in mind."

"Likeeee?"

"You'll see. We're almost there."

Luna looked out the window smiling. They were in the busy part of Magix. Alister parked the car and climbed out. He went around and opened the door for Luna. He took her arm and lead her to a building.

"A movie theater?"

"Suprise number one. We're seeing, Ride To Fate."

"Oh! I wanted to see that so badly. Thank you!"

Alister smiled with a slightly blush in his face. The two walked in and bought popcorn, soda, and candy. They took their seats, pressing the button to push up the chairs. As the movie started, Luna looked over at Alister from the corner of her eye. He was facing the screen with a smile. Luna bit her lip before turning back to the screen.

♤♡◇♧♤1 hr & 35 mins later♤♡◇♧♤  
9 p.m.

The two exited the movie theater laughing.

"I can't believe he actually said that to his friend."

"I know! I wouldn't have if I was him. I'd be too scared. Okay pretty boy where to next?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

Luna smiled and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well if it's anything like this suprise then I'm all for it."

Alister smiled proudly. He went and opened the car door for her and once she was inside he closed it and walked around and got in his seat.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇Club Magix♤♡◇♧♤♡◇  
9:25 p.m.

Alister pulled up into a parking lot. Luna got out and could hear the music blasting from the club. She turned to Alister, who had just stepped out the vehicle, and smiled.

"Dancing? Boy you ain't ready for this work."

Alister smirked and bit his lip.

"I think I am."

"Then you think wrong."

Luna grabbed his arm and dragged him to the entrance. The red haired prince showed the security guard a card and they were let in.

The music was blaring loudly. The smell of sweat and liquor filled the ice princess's senses. The club was packed. People standing in close proximity. They were bumping, pushing, and grinding on each other. She felt that she could have gotten lost in the feeling, but when a warm hand squeezed hers she was grounded again. Alister guided Luna through the crowd. As he did Luna took the opportunity to glance at each person and take in their reappearance. All were wearing revealing clothing. When Luna looked down at what she was wearing she blushed. They made it to a quieter part of the club. There was a man standing in front of a red velvet rope. He smiled at Alister.

"Welcome back your majesty."

"Please drop the formalities."

Alister led Luna inside the area and the two sat down on leather seats. The two got comfortable and soon a warriors came and gave them red two drinks. Luna picked one up and raised an eyebrow.

"Shirley Temple. Nothing bad."

Luna gave a chuckle as she took a sip of the sweet drink. Alister gave a warm smile. The music in the club blared loudly, but Luna didn't mind. It gave her a sense of peace. Alister put his glass down and leaned back.

"I used to come to this place all the time."

"Really?"

"Yup." 

The prince made sure to pop the "p".

"This was my get away. When royal duties became to much I would use some of my magic and teleport here."

"I understand. My royal duties became more stressful when my sister disappeared. As it stands my brother is now next in line for the throne. But still, I was forced to increase my studies since I am now second in line for the throne."

"What happened to your sister? If you don't mind me asking."

"No no. No problem at all. She's trapped in the Sirenix curse. Her magic was Second elements. Yes, that was what she named it. Normally it would be fire, earth, water, and air. But for her it was light, darkness, ice, and lightning."

"Wow, nice."

"Yeah."

The two royals finished off their drinks before the music picked up. Luna gasped and shot out of her seat. She threw her jean jacket and purse on the couch.

"I love this song! Come dance with me!"

Alister laughed, but let himself be pulled onto the dance floor. Luna swayed her hips side to side as the breat picked up. She mouthed the words to each lyric while staring at Alister with a burning intensity. She pointed a finger at the red head and held a hand out for him. Alister swallowed a lump in his throat as he took her hand. She pulled him in and started to really get into the song.

Alister could feel the heat burn on his face. Luna had her back facing Alister's chest. She wrapped his arms around her front and the two moved in a smooth rhythm.

Alister spun her around and the two, now facing each other, held hands as they danced across the floor. Luna rested her head on his chest. She gave a soft sigh. She took a deep breath, breathing in his sweet soothing scent. It made her feel at ease and relaxed.

Alister rested his chin kn the top of Luna's head. Her hair was so soft against his skin. She smelled of mint, lilac, and frosting..? A smile made it's way onto his lips at that last thought.

The two moved so well, one would think they were a couple on their anniversary.

It was bliss.

They continued their dance across the floor, for what felt like eternity. The two listened to each song that was playing, never once stopping their fluid, water like movements.

Everything afterwards was something of a blur for Luna. They danced for about two more hours before heading to a karaoke room.

♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇♧♤♡◇  
11:25 p.m.

Luna gave a soft smile. The music in the karaoke room was amazing. The two have yet to sing anything, but they were just satisfied with the blissful atmosphere. There were about ten other people in the large room, a bar was off to the side were a couple sat. The room was dark, the only source of light being a dim glow from the ceiling and soft flashing blue lights. On the karaoke stage a woman just got finished singing and went to sit down. Everyone gave a round of applause. Next a man in a black turtle neck came on stage.

"Another round of applause for Miss Wendy and her beautiful rendition of "Airplanes" by B.o.B and Hayley Williams. Now, will anyone else like to step up on stage?"

Luna had a blush on her face as she looked away. Her red head partner seemed to notice.

"Do you wanna sing a song?"

"What?! No, I'm fine with just sitting..."

Alister gave a slight frown before grabbing her hand and pulling her on stage. The whole time Luna was stuttering from embarrassment. Alister went to the song manager and smiled.

"Can we sing 'Just A Dream'? The cover one, by Sam Tsui & Christina Grimmie."

"Ah, good choice. Names please?"

"Alister Danielson and Luna Crystal."

He gently tugged Luna over to the mic. He stood in front of one and Luna stood in front if the one on his left.

"You know the song, don't you? I remember hearing you humming it earlier in the car."

"Yeah I know it."

Alister smiled softly at her, causing Luna to blush and fiddle with the bracelet he gave her.

"Alright ladies and gents, give a warm welcome to Alister Danielson and Luna Crystal. They will be singing 'Just A Dream'."

The audience applauded and soon, the room quieted down as the music began to play.

Alister looked in Lunas eyes and smiled as he began singing.

"I was thinkin about you,  
thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us  
what we gonna be? Open my eyes"

"It was only just a dream"

"Travel back,  
down that road  
Will you come back? No one knows  
I realize"

"It was only just a dream"

"I was at the top  
and now it's like I'm at the basement  
Number one spot  
and now you found your a replacement  
I swear now that I can't take it  
Knowing somebody's got my baby  
And now you ain't around,  
baby I can't think  
I shoulda put it down,  
shoulda got that ring  
Cuz I can still feel it in the air  
See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair

My lover, my life,  
my baby, my wife  
You left me, I'm tied  
Cuz I knew that it just ain't right"

"I was thinkin about you,  
thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us,  
what we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
It was only just a dream  
So I travel back,  
down that road  
Will you come back? No one knows  
I realize,  
It was only just a dream"

"When I be ridin man I swear I see your face at every turn  
I'm tryin to get my usher over,  
I can let it burn  
And I just hope you notice  
You the only one I yearn for  
Oh I miss you, when will I learn?

Didn't give you all my love I guess now I got my payback  
Now I'm in the club  
thinkin all about my baby  
Hey, you were so easy to love  
But wait, I guess our love wasn't enough

I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone  
And now I'm missin,  
wishin you'd pick up the phone  
But you made a decision that you wanted to move on  
Cuz I was wrong"

"I was thinkin about you,  
thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us,  
what we gonna be? Open my eyes,  
It was only just a dream  
So I travel back,  
down that road  
Will you come back? No one knows

I realize  
It was only just a dream

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up  
And now they're gone  
And you wish you could give them everything"

"Oh,  
If you ever loved somebody put your hands up"

"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up"

"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up"

"If you ever loved somebody put your hands up"

"Now they're gone  
And you wish you could give them

"Everything"

"I was thinkin about you,  
thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us,  
what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, (Open my eyes)  
It was only just a dream (It's just a dream)

"So I travel back, (travel back)  
down that road (down the road)  
Will you come back? (Will you come back?)  
No one knows (no one knows)  
I realize, (I realize)"

"It was only just a dream" (No, no, oh ohh)

"I was thinkin about you,  
thinkin about me  
Thinkin about us,  
what we gonna be?  
Open my eyes, (open my eyes)  
It was only just a dream (It's only just a oh)"

"So I travel back,  
down that road  
Will you come back?  
No one knows  
I realize,  
It was only just a dream (Baby it was only just a dream) (Just a dream)"

"Nooo,  
Oh"

"It was only just a dream"

Both Luna and Alister smiled softly at one another. Everyone in the small club applauded the two. Luna blushed a bit more before going to sit back in there seat. Alister thanked the stage manager before sitting next to Luna. They continued on listening to others until it was 11:45.

Besidea Luna and Alister, here were only three other people in the club room. The stage manager, the bar tender, and a man taking a shot.

"This place uses at midnight, right?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Let's sing one more."

The red heads eyes widened in surprise.

"You can take me home afterwards, okay?"

Alister gave a small laugh before nodding. He walked over to the stage manager from earlier.

"Can we sing one more song for the night?"

"I don't see why not. Which one?"

Luna went over and whispered the song title into his ear. The man nodded and set it up. The two walked over to the mic, Luna gave a smile.

"I know you know this one."

As soon as the melody picked up, he knew what it was.

"I found the love for me  
Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead"

"I found a boy, gentle and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me"

"'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love  
Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling,  
just kiss me slow,  
your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine"

"Baby, I'm"

"Dancing in the dark with you between my arms (Dancing in the dark with you between my arms)  
Barefoot on the grass, (barefoot on the grass)

Listening to our favorite song (listening to our favorite song)"

When you said you looked a mess, (when you said you looked a mess)  
I whispered underneath my breath (I whispered underneath my breath)"

"But you heard it, (heard it)  
Darling, you look perfect tonight (you look perfect tonight)

"Well I found a man,  
Stronger than anyone I know  
He shares my dreams,  
I hope that someday I'll share his home"

"I found a love,  
To carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love,  
To carry children of our own"

"We are still kids,  
But we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling,  
just hold my hand"

"Be my girl,  
I'll be your man"

"I see my future in your eyes"

"Baby, I'm"

"Dancing in the dark,  
with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass,  
Listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you standing there,  
Looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this,  
Darling, you look perfect  
I don't deserve this,"

"You look perfect tonight"

When the song ended, the two were staring deep into each others eyes. Luna could feel heat rise to her face and eyes. Alister bit his lip. The read head stood at 6'1 and the bluenette, with heels on, stood at 5'9 (without heels she's 5'6). The distance was not too large. They leaned I closer until there lies pressed against one another.

Luna could feel the strong heat emanating off of him. She pressed herself flush against him. Alister wrapped one arm around her slim waist and the other through her hair. Luna wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down. His lips were soft and smooth against hers. There was so much heat coming off of him she felt as if she could faint.

Alister never realized until now how cold Luna really was. Her skin felt similar to ice. To put plainly, it was cold. But a relaxing type of cold. It made him crave more. Her lips were plump and full. They were also cold, but somehow warm at the same time. She tasted of chocolate and strawberry. He wanted more of it.

In an instant he deepened the kiss. The ice princess had no complaints. After nearly a minute of kissing, they separated, only for a breath of air. They stared at one another before slowly separating. They stared at one another for an intense moment before snapping back to reality.

They grabbed their stuff and thank the stage manager. They paid for the expenses and left. They got in the car and Alister drove her to Alfea. The whole way there Alister didn't stop blushing once. Luna was facing the window.

When they pulled up to the entrance at around 12:15 a.m. Alister opened Lunas door for her. He walked her to the gate and they stopped. The ice fairy's gaze was to the ground

"I-I had a really great time Luna."

"Me too."

Alister stood there awkwardly for a minute, before sighing.

"I guess I'll see you later."

As he turned to leave, she gripped his sleeve. He turned and saw that Luna was trembling slightly.

"Lun-"

"Frozen heart."

"Huh?"

"Back home, because of my magic, many thought my heart was frozen solid. I used to be so embarrassed about it that I would cry. I hated people seeing me crying. So I made a vowel to never cry in front if more than one person at a time. In fear of being laughed at."

The young prince stayed silent and listened carefully. Luna was still looking at the ground and still trembling.

"I'm feeling things. Things I've never felt before. I've never been a mean or cruel person, but I've never really had friends before Alfea, and I've never had a boyfriend. I'm feeling things here that I've never felt before. A strong sense of camaraderie, no friendship. Even more than that, a sisterhood. But you Alister."

Alister leaned in a bit closer to hear. At this point, she was shaking more than before.

"Alister, you made me feel things I never thought were possible. Everytime I've cried before it was out of embarrassing or sadness. So why..."

Luna finally looked up at Alister, plump tears were rolling down her face. Her cheeks were flushed with heat.

"Why am I crying? I'm not sad or embarrassed?"

Luna pushed her face into his chest as tears ran down her face. Alister quickly embraced her tightly. He rubbed her back and whispered soothing words to her. Luna tried to calm herself down by breathing in Alisters sent.

After a moment, Alister smiled in realization.

'I know what's up.'

"Luna, I should probably tell you."

The princess pulled away for a moment to look at him.

"People can cry out of happiness too."

Lunas eyes seemed to widen at that. She pressed her lips in a thin line and looked down at the ground.

"This is more than that..."

"Huh?"

"....love. I'm crying because I love you so much."

Alister felt his face burn up. Hes never seen such an earnest look before.

"My heart is melting because of you guys. I'm crying so much because my ice heart is melting. Its overflowing so it needs to escape somehow. That's why I'm crying! Stop making me feel knew things!"

Alister laughed as he brought Luna in closer. The princess was still crying, but now it wasn't heavy. Alister carded his fingers through her hair.

"Sorry, no can do babe."

Luna sniffled. She wiped her tears and pulled away. She looked up at Alister and gave a shy smile. Alister gave her a bright one in return.

"Sooo, wanna be my girlfriend?"

"I thought I was?"

"Huh?!"

Luna just tilted her head before smiling.

"Doesn't matter, yes Alister I would love to be your girlfriend!"

Alister gave a sigh of relish.

"Well you better get inside."

"Yeah, see ya later. Boyfriend~"

Alister blushed at that a waved. He stood there and watched until she was out of sight. Even then he stayed there for another five minute. Before finally snapping out of it.

"Man my girlfriend is cute."


End file.
